


Sunshine and Almonds

by Spad3z (sunkenship)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Bullying, Dad!Daichi, Death, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family!Karasuno, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mama!Suga, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Multi vampire types, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Stalking, Superpowers, These kids curse like sailors im sorry, Vampire AU, Vampire Turning, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkenship/pseuds/Spad3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyo drew some bad cards in life. His sister and him were left orphaned at a young age after a house fire, which led them to living at Corvus Point Children's Center. His sister was quickly adopted, but he was left behind to fend for himself. Now at 17, Shoyo lives a boring life. His only comfort is seeing his sister when he can and Volleyball. As he prepares for his 18th birthday, the day he will no longer be allowed to live at Corvus Point, he starts to experience loss of time and extreme fatigue. Coming home bloody and bruised without knowing what transpired.  Unknowingly, Shoyo has become a certain vampires favorite blood bag. Maybe through fate or just plain bad luck, he is thrown into a world of death, obsession, blood, and love. One thing is for sure, his life will never be the same. If he can manage to stay alive that is. </p><p>**Multi pairings are in the fic, but main focus is kagehina!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for taking the time to check out my new work! I've had the idea for this in my head for a few months now and i'm finally able to get it down! I don't know how often I will be updating this, since I am working on a crap ton of things right now. I'm really into this one, so I hope it will be often! I will be giving warning for each chapter, so please look out for that! SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES! Feel free to point em' out. 
> 
> Chapter warning: Blood
> 
> I do not own haikyuu!! or any for its characters.

The high-pitched wails and giggles of children could be heard no matter where you sat in the Corvus Point Children's Center. It grated the ears like scratches on a blackboard and the only reprise is when the babes were sleeping fitfully. Even then, the sniffles of crying children were prominent through the night. As the residents ran around on the upper floors, playing tag, chase, or just running for no reason, dust would fall upon your head like snow. Often leaving everyone's hair with a muted, dirty color. 

Despite all the flaws that make the place barely livable to most, Hinata Shoyo called this place home. Shoyo was a beautiful boy. He had wide, innocent brown eyes and a sunny smile. While he had always been on the shorter side, he was athletic and strong and had blazing orange hair. At the age of 17, Shoyo had lived at Corvus Point for over half of his life. When he was just 6 years old, his family home was burnt to the ground, leaving him and his sister, Natsu, without a family to call their own. Even when tragedy struck them, they both were somehow able to maintain an innocent and lively personalities. Leading them to be able to live a comfortable life with at Corvus Point and in the end, having his sister quickly adopted by a lovely couple before their first year as orphans was up. 

Shoyo missed his sister desperately, but he found solace in the fact he could visit her any time. He saw he on the weekends often and even was able to babysit her, when her new parents went out on date night. He felt that he couldn't be more blessed to see his sister growing up in a loving environment. Any thoughts of jealousy and contempt were quickly brushed away when he saw his sister’s smiling face. 

It was one of these blessed afternoons, that Shoyo was able to visit his sister after school. They spent their time playing jump rope, coloring, and watching Natsu’s favorite movie. When it was time for him to leave, he gave Natsu a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek before he slipped out of the house. Shoyo’s thoughts were muddled even though he enjoyed his time with his sister. He was worried about his birthday. Once he turned 18, he would no longer be able to stay at Corvus Point, which meant he would be homeless. Which was not a thing he wanted to be. To try and pry his mind from his impending doom, Shoyo headed to his favorite park to practice volleyball. Shoyo was not good at a lot of things. He was a horrid cook, was always too hyper to clean correctly, and his studies were abysmal. The only thing he seemed to have an affinity for was volleyball. That, and making his sister smile. 

It only took him a good 15 minutes to reach the park from his sister's house. Once he reached his destination, he walked onto a large grassy area and pulled out his volleyball from his gym bag, which he always had on his person. There wasn't much he could do by himself, so he attempts to practice his receives. It ends up being a complete waste of time, but he feels a small amount of pride that he can bounce the volleyball on his forearms without letting the ball drop for a good few minutes. Shoyo then decides to practice his serves before it became too late to see. 

As he starts to get into a rhythm, a pair of dark blue eyes watched him from the shadows of surrounding trees and shrubbery with great interest. Shoyo, oblivious to to the watchful gaze, jumped, tossed, and hit his ball, trying to perfect his serve. As he practiced, Shoyo grew more and more frustrated. Half of the time, he missed hitting the ball completely, the other half he manages to hit, but can't get the ball high enough to go over the imaginary net in front of him. Growling and annoyed, the boy tried once again, but was completely caught off guard when someone appeared in front of him out of nowhere, receiving the ball, which flew right back at him. 

Shoyo squawked as the ball hit his face, making him fall to the ground with a loud thump. He immediately raised his hands to his sore face and rolled around on the ground in pain. 

“Ahh! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurt!!! What the heck!” Shoyo cried out, flailing. 

When the pain subsided enough for him to look at his attacker, he jumped up onto his feet and glared at the person before him. 

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHO SAID YOU COULD RECEIVE MY SEVER! SO RUDE!” He yells, not even really paying attention to the stranger. 

“Be quiet. So loud.” said stranger spoke in a low, but threatening tone. 

A chill shot up his spine and he jumped back defensively, hand up in front of his body in a karate type pose. 

“Grrr. You wanna fight, huh?! I’ll take you on!” He squeaked. Shoyo felt nervous. He couldn't see the person that well, the sun had gone down enough that the sky was barely streaked with oranges, purples, and pinks. His mind started to play crazy and scary scenarios of what could happen to him. Was the stranger some pervert? A stalker?!! A serial killer!?!?!?!?

The stranger snorted and spoke again, “No, Dumbass! Your serve was just so bad, I couldn't help but send it right back.”

The stranger's words made Shoyo pause.  _ Ehh?? Does this guy play volleyball?  _ “Well, it was still rude! Plus you hurt me. So mean...” He muttered. 

He could hear the stranger chuckle, which just fueled his anger even more. “Whatever! I bet you can’t serve at all, so don’t act all high and mighty!!”

“Ohhh? You want to make that a bet??” The stranger said slyly. 

Shoyo felt the prickles of fear again, but his competitiveness over weighted it. “FINE, but… What do I get if I win?” he asked tentatively. 

He saw the stranger move, his shadowy figure raising an arm to his face, like he was contemplating deeply. 

“Hmm… If I win, you got to… give me a drink.” He chuckled knowingly. 

Shoyo suddenly felt like he was missing some big joke, but dismissed the feeling completly. “Ok, that's easy enough. Here…” Shoyo picked up his volleyball from the ground and threw it to the guy. The ball didn't fly far, looking like it would land a few years in front of the strange guy, but to his surprise, the guy quickly rushed forward and caught the ball. 

“Whoa…” Shoyo muttered. Now with the distance between the two was smaller, he could make out more details of the person. The guy wore all black, from his boots, to the light jacket he wore. His skin seemed extremely pale, a stark contrast from his clothing. His face was sharp, angular, mouth seeming to be in a permanent grimace and his hair, dark, kinda choppy but flat to his head. What stood out the most, was his eyes. He couldn't make out the color, but they were dark, like pools of oil and almond shaped. Shoyo suddenly felt a little light headed so he quickly looked away. The stranger smirked at his reaction. 

“We'll, get to it! I don’t have all night!” Shoyo exclaimed. He turned back to the guy, watching as he fidgeted with his hands. The stranger just nodded once before he took two large steps forward, throwing the ball in the air, jumping and then hitting the ball with his right hand with a loud and satisfying thwack! 

Shoyo’s eyes followed the ball, imaging its course on the court. The ball would of landed right in the corner of the court, inside the lines. He huffed in annoyance. He knew when he was beat.  _ Dang it. Why is he so good?! Is he a professional of something? His form was really good too…  _

With a sigh, he admitted his defeat reluctantly. “You won… That was.. way better… Whatever! Let's just get your drink so I can leave! I’m pretty sure the vendin-” 

Shoyo was cut off my said stranger appearing extremely close to him. He looked up at the guy’s face in shock and his body trembled. He wanted to step back, but as soon as they locked eyes, he was frozen.  _ Wha.. W-what? When did he.. Why?  _ Since they were so close, a breath away from each other, Shoyo could finally see the details in the guy’s eyes. They were a deep blue with flecks of grey. Like the ocean, or the night sky. He wanted to speak, but he just couldn't bring himself to make a sound. He felt the fear creep up on him again and he just knew the guy before him was dangerous. 

“Don’t move or speak. I’ll be taking my…. drink now. Thanks for the food~.” the blue eyed man stranger whispered. 

The stranger quickly wrapped his arms around Shoyo’s frame. One around his waist, the other around his shoulders. He could feel a hand tilting his head to the side, baring his neck. The stranger smiled creepily then opened his mouth wide, his teeth sharp with prominent fangs. In less than a millisecond, Shoyo felt a sharp pain on his neck then heat, a blazing, sparkling heat. His knees buckled, but he was held up still. He heard something like a moan, but he was so confused on what was happening, he couldn't tell if it was him or the stranger. It seemed like hours, being held by the stranger and feeling the heat that penetrated his core. As time flew by he felt weaker, like he ran a marathon. Just when he felt like he would go insane from the heat, it vanished. Without a care, the stranger let him drop the the ground, and looked down at him with a stated look on his bloody face. 

_ Huh? What? B-blood… Blood… Did he… Did he bite me?? I don’t und- _

The stranger squated down, eyes staring into Shoyo’s soul. He licked his lips slowly and cocked his head to the side like he was trying to figure something out. After a moment, he shook his head and started to speak slowly. Their deep voice bouncing around his hazy head.

“Forget me… Forget what just happened…”

Shoyo forgot. 

“If you feel my call, come to me”

Shoyo would. 

“If you see me again, do not be afraid.”

Shoyo would not be afraid, but who was this guy? 

“What is your name?”

“Shoyo. Hinata Shoyo.”

“Hinata. Close your eyes”

Shoyo closed his eyes.

“I will not forget you, but you must forget me. Forget me and go home.”

When Shoyo opened his eyes, he was alone.  _ Huh? Did I fall asleep? Why is it so dark? _ Startled at the fact it was well past sundown, Shoyo jumped up quickly and looked around. In the dark, he eyes his volleyball a few yards away and went quickly to pick it up. He fumbled around for a while, trying to locate his gym bag. Once found, he stuffed his precious volleyball inside and ran all the way home. He had completely forgotten what happened just moments before and was unaware of the blood smeared on his neck. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kageyama Tobio was a vampire. That was a fact. He was young. A measly 27 years old, a baby bat, his new family would say. He was 22 years old when he was turned. Tobio was dying from Hodgkin Lymphoma, a disease that is mostly treatable, but was unfortunately extremely aggressive for him. He can’t remember much of that time, but he does remember Suga, his favorite nurse asking him if he wants to live. No matter the costs. All he could do was weakly nod and beg with his weary eyes to be saved. After that, he saw someone he didn't recognize and his world became black and fire. 

When he woke up after being turned, he felt as if he was stuck in an avalanche. The cold penetrated his body so deeply, he shivered uncontrollably. Then he noticed the thirst. Thirst so great that it was as if he walked in a desert for a thousand years without a drop of water to wet his tongue. The next thing he knew was blissful satisfaction. A large bottle was put into his hands, he barely registered what he was doing or seeing and before he knew it, he was drinking. He felt satisfied. Relived and no longer thirsty. Well… Maybe just a little. 

It took him a long time to adjust and come to terms with what he become. He felt no regret and held no ill will to his saviors. Honestly, Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi were the best thing that happened to him. Even though his lifelong goal to be a professional volleyball player was ruined, he could not hold it against them. His illness claimed the blame of ruining his life. His human life that is. Suga and Daichi where is new mother and father, they taught him everything. From how to feed, how to manipulate humans with glamour, and how to store enough energy inside himself to make him be able to walk in the sunlight. For all the things he was taught, he was grateful. The only thing the  _ didn't  _ teach him, was how the hell one _fucking human_ could smell so _fucking good_   that he _had to_ stalk him all day. 

So here he was. Trailing after some kid with wild orange hair and a kilowatt smile that did funny things to his non-beating heart. Who smelt like sunshine and almonds. The scent was so addicting and attractive that he was barely keeping himself in check. He first saw the boy as he was skipping down the sidewalk with a happy smile on his face. His first thought was he was cute and then he paid no mind, but once he skipped past... He knew he was done for.

The scent filled his nose so harshly, he swore his nose hairs burned. He instantly whipped his head around, watching the boy skip along, wondering how in the world something could smell so good. The scent permeated his senses to the point it was all he could think about. Saliva started to build up in his mouth, and drool dripped down his chin. If he wasn't so enthralled by the boy, he would of notice the freaked out looks of those who took notice of him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the boy. The boy who smelt like heaven. 

Tobio started to follow him. More like stalk him, but that was objective. He followed the boy all the way to his school. Noticing he was in high school, which surprised him since the boy looked pretty young. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he could not afford to be seen hanging around the school. The last thing he needed was a bunch of cops harassing him about being a pervert. So he waited. He sat at a small cafe that happened to be across the street from the school. He ordered a black coffee and continuously stared out the window, counting the seconds until he could see the boy again. 

He had texted Suga and Daichi while waiting, desperate for answers. Both thankfully replied with in seconds and Daichi was free to meet, so he joined him at the coffee shop. 

“Kageyama?”

Tobio twitched, startled to hear his name called. He looked up to see Daichi and a relieved smile graced his lips. 

“Daichi. Thank god, sit down.” he said as he motioned to the chair in front of him. 

Daichi nodded and sat gracefully. He looked at his son with worried eyes. “So I guess you want to know what's going on.”

Tobio nodded enthusiastically. “Yes… I don’t get it. How can someone smell that good??”

Daichi nodded and sighed. “It’s a little complicated, so let me just say this. As you know, everyone has their own tastes, yeah? Like for me, I prefer AB positive blood. Males between 15 and 30. English or Asian descent… Well.. Say if you found someone who meets all the criteria. Everything even down to physical attraction, genetics, gender, personality, hobbies.. anything you can think of that would make the perfect person. What do you think that person would smell like?”

Without a second thought, Tobio answered. “Like him. It would smell like him.”

Daichi nodded solemnly. “Yes, usually when you find someone who smells amazing to you. That is what it means.”

Tobio turned from his “father” and stared at the high school full of anxiety. “I still don’t get it. What am I supposed to do.”

“That’s up to you. You could just leave him alone. You will encounter others like him eventually. It might take decades, or even centuries, but you will find another. If you want to meet with him, become friends… Maybe more, you can. Whatever you want to do is your choice. I would advise you not to drain him though. The depression after draining one of those types is… not so good.”

Tobio scrunched his face up in confusion. Half of was Daichi was saying seemed to be in riddles. This was all so confusing. Depression after draining someone? He’s never heard of something like that. Let alone how someone could be a perfect match.  _ Tch. Perfect match. What does that even mean?! He makes it sound like a soul mat- No, let’s not go there. _ Tobio groaned in frustration and looked at Daichi out of the corner of his eye. 

“I still don’t really get all, this but you're pretty much saying, don’t drain the kid and be friendly if I want too?” 

Daichi nods. “Yeah, that’s pretty much it… I would ask Suga for more concrete information if you want it… He has a better understanding.”

The blue eyes vampire rolled his eyes.  _ Of course. Suga knows everything.  _ Just then, it seemed that school was done for the day, as students started to pour out of the buildings around campus. Tobio grew tense, scanning the crowds of students, looking for the boy.  _ His _ boy. Daichi just watched. 

As soon as he saw the boy, he quickly stood up and ran out the coffee shop. Daichi quickly followed, but hung back as to not invade his space. He figure that it might be a good call to watch out for his son. If he lost control, he would be there to help. Tobio followed the boy once again. He was jumping up and down every few feet, happily. Seemingly excited for something. He tossed the volleyball in his hands up in the air as he did. Tobio would twitch every once in awhile when he got a big wiff of the tempting scent. More than once he had to wipe the drool off his lips with his jacket. Daichi couldn't help but be a little amused at his son's reaction. It was rare for him to show any emotion besides contempt or agitation. He would definitely have to give Suga a play by play later. 

The vampire pair spent the next 30 minutes trailing the boy to a quaint house that seemed fit for a magazine. Since the boy knocked on the door, they both assumed it wasn't his home. Once the boy was inside, it was a waiting game again. 

Tobio paced around in an alley near by, teeth grinding and hands clenching. Daichi attempted to get him to relax, but it was pointless. After about 3 hours, the orange haired boy finally appeared. Tobio visibly relaxed, the tension his body had been holding melted away. Daichi had to wonder is he was at all aware of his behavior. So the vampires followed the boy again to a nearby park and once they arrived, hiding amongst some trees and bushes. They watched for a long while. Tobio started to grow frustrated as he watched the boy’s attempt at practicing his serves. All the while grumbling about how shitty his form was, but atleast he can jump. 

“I can’t take this anymore. He sucks so bad.” His whispered before he darted out of the bushes towards the boy. 

Daichi didn't even get the chance to hold his son back. He did get a great laugh as he watched Tobio receive the boy's serve, which smacked him in the face.  _ Ahh, that was good.  _ He thought was a broad smile on his face. Daichi listened to their conversation, vampire hearing really did wonders. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Tobios rudeness, but it was amusing at the same time. He was a little worried when he asked for a drink as a prize, obviously the child had no idea what he was getting into. Thank god he decide to stick around. 

When all was said and done, Tobio claimed his prize. Daichi could smell the fresh blood in the air and he had to stop breathing. Even though it didn't smell particularly good to him, blood was blood. He grew worried that Tobio would end up draining the kid anyway, so he zipped out of his hiding place and stood a few yards behind the boy. Once he caught Tobio’s attention, he immediately let go of the boy, who landed harshly on the ground. Tobio glamoured the boy quickly and that pair made a timely escape. 

As the ran at superhuman speeds towards their home, Tobio spoke as if he was in a daze. “He tasted so good.”

“I know.” Daichi said with a sigh.

“I need more.”

“Y-yeah.”

“I want him. I want to make him mine.”

“If that is what you want…”

Tobio looked at his father and smiled slightly, blood still covering his mouth and chin. “Can really keep him?”

Daichi chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, but we need to talk about it with Suga first.”

“You're so whipped.”

“Shut up, baby bat.”

"Don't call me that!"


	2. Siren's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is a stubborn baby bat. Hinata is a confused cinnamon roll, who's done nothing wrong. Suga and Daichi are a pref couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading and a BIG THANKS to those who commented. I spent the last few days writing & editing almost non-stop, so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, feel free to point em out.

When Shoyo finally makes it back to Corvus Point, all hell breaks loose. As soon as he walks through the door, his ears are assaulted by a screeching voice complaining about how late he is. He looks up to see his house mother, Fujiwara-san. She was probably around 55 years old, had dyed black hair and always smelt of an odd mixture of mothballs and baby powder. Her voice was shrill and tended to squeak when she was upset. Even though some of her personality traits were pretty undesirable, Shoyo knew that she really did care for the kids at the center, so he would tolerate her noise. 

“Hinata! Where have you been! Do you know how late it is?! You know curfew is 7pm! It’s almost 10! Wait… Is that blood!?!? Are you hurt?!” 

Shoyo looked at his house mother like she'd grown a second head. “Huh? What are you talking about? Blood where?” He asks as he looks down at his body while turning around in circles.  

She grimaces and points to his neck with a shaky finger. Shoyo slowly raises a hand and wipes his neck to check. He gasps in surprise when his hand turns up with smudges of red. He suddenly felt faint.  _ What is this? Where did this come from? _

Fujiwara pales and pulls Shoyo through the main entrance, towards the nurse's office. “H-how did you not notice? Did you get into a fight today?” 

Shoyo just shakes his head as he continues to stare at his hand. He tries with all his might to remember if he gotten hurt, but nothing comes up. Did he scratch himself when he passed out at the park? Maybe when he was sleeping, a cat scratched him or something? Now that he thought about it, he did feel really tired and his nose kinda hurt like he got smacked in the face with his volleyball...

Once inside the nurse's office, Shoyo was ordered to sit down on a chair and wait. His house mother flinted around the room, grabbing bandages, some towels and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. 

“Ok, let me clean this up and let's see how bad the wound is.” Fujiwara-san said as she poured some peroxide on a small towel. She raised the towel to Shoyo’s neck and whipped carefully. When he didn't wince, she started to clean the area more thoroughly. 

Shoyo vibrated with nervous energy, still confused how he got blood on himself. He could hear the fizzing sound of the peroxide and wondered why he wasn't in pain. After a moment, Fujiwara huffed and looked at the boy confused.

“W-what? Is it bad?!” Shoyo asked, eyes filled with worry. 

“No… Exactly the opposite. There's nothing wrong with you. No wound.” She said in a surprised tone. 

“Eh?! No wound?! Then how did blood get on me?” 

Fujiwara-san just shook her head. “I don’t know…” She paused for a moment to think, before she looked livid and hit Shoyo on the back of the head. “Idiot! Who the heck gets blood on them for no reason and doesn't know how it happened!? I am so sick of your shenanigans! Now go get cleaned up and off to bed!” 

Shoyo jumps up and rubs the back of his head and he trudges out of the room. He doesn't bother replying, because he knows it's just an argument in the making. He makes his way up stairs and heads to his room. He opens the door and slips in quietly so he doesn't wake up his roommate, Yamaguchi Tadashi. He sets his gym back down by his bed and grabs his towel and night clothes. 

He makes quick work of going into the communal bathroom, showering and heading straight to bed. Once tucked deep into his covers, he lets his mind wander over the strange situation he was put through that day.  _ I really don’t get it… How was my neck covered in blood when I wasn't even hurt? UGH, it makes no sense!!!  _ Shoyo rolls around like a dog in his bed, frustrated. He stopped when he hears a groan from the other side of the room. 

“H-hinata-kun?” says a sleepy voice. 

“Sorry, Yama. Did I wake you?” Shoyo whispers.

“Hmm. I don’t know… Where were you tonight? I was… Worried.”

Shoyo frowned before answering. “Eh… I was at the park, I must of passed out cause when I woke up it was dark already.”

“Oh… Are you ok?” Tadashi asks tentatively.

“Yeah...”

“Ok, good…Good night Hinata.” 

“Night, Yama… Hey, you wanna practice volleyball after school?” Shoyo asks with a yawn. 

“Sure! That would be fun, but I can’t stay for long.” Tadashi says happily. 

“Oh? Why not? Got a hot date?” Shoyo snickers. There was a long pause, Shoyo sat up quickly and looked at his friend with wide eyes. “What?! No way, you got a date?!?!?” 

“Shhhh!!! You're going to wake everyone up!” 

“Sorry! Sorry. For real though, what's going on? You never go out by yourself.” Shoyo questions. 

“Um… I kinda saw this guy a few weeks back. He looked like someone I knew before I came here, so… I don’t know. One thing led to another and we started talking, then texting. He asked me to go for coffee tomorrow…” Tadashi says shyly. 

“OH MY GOD! Your sooooo going on a date! Lucky!!!” 

“Shut up! It's not a date! We’re just… Hanging out.” 

“Yeah right. I’ll let you off the hook this time, but you better tell me what happens after.” Shoyo huffs as he lays back down. 

“Ok, ok. Night, Hinata.”

“Night!”

Finally, the room was silent and Shoyo could once again think about that happened.  _ Ok, but the weird part was it was on my neck… Like, how does that even happen. It’s like- No, I’m not even going to finish that thought. Ridiculous.  _ The orange haired boy knew he would just think himself into a tizzy if he didn't stop now. Letting out a small sigh, he turned over on his side and pushed all thoughts from his head. Calming his body and letting sleep take over. 

 

* * *

“Kageyama… Kageyama…. TOBIO!!!”

“WHAT?!?!” The blue eyes vampire yells, eyes wild. 

Said vampire looks up and sees his mother. No wait. Father? Whatever. Suga. He sees Suga. Tobio flinches under the concerned gaze and mutters an apology. Suga just smiles brighter and pats his son on the head before leaning back into the plush velvet love seat. The three vampires sat in a small study. The walls were dark blue and were lined with shelves of books. It smelts of dust and something old, just like the rest of the Karasuno Clan’s hideout/home. 

“It’s ok, but you have been zoning out for a while now. Have you heard anything we've said?” Suga asks kindly. 

Tobio shakes his head before he lowers it, looking at the floor beneath him. “Sorry. What were you guys saying?”

Daichi and Suga share a worried look before Suga continues. “We were saying that you need to be careful. Dealing with a siren can be dangerous, not only for you, but for the whole clan.”

Tobio looks completely lost, “A siren? Huh? Isn't that some mermaid thing?”

Daichi's face curls in agitation and he smacks Tobio on his back. “Listen when we talk to you!” 

“Daichi…” The single word is warning enough for the elder vampire to back off. Suga sure is scary when he’s mad. 

“Kageyama, listen. A siren is a human that has a scent that calls to you. It’s will smell so good that it can be very difficult to controls oneself. Lesser vampires have completely exposed themselves to humans from just one whiff. You need to understand how dangerous dealing with one is. It doesn't matter how perfect they are, in the end your risking your life by being near them.” Suga explains once again. 

“Oh.” Tobio mutters.  _ A siren… I don’t really care, I just want him to be mine. _

Daichi rolls his eyes and starts to explain further. “Listen baby bat,” Tobio glares at him, but they continue anyway. “I know I said you could.. Keep him, but you really need to think about it before you make any big decisions. Are you trying to keep this kid as a blood bad?” 

Tobio blushes slightly before muttering something under his breath. 

Suga lifts an eyebrow and asks him to repeat myself. 

“No... I.. I want.. Him. Shoyo… Mine.” 

Suga and Daichi’s eyes widen in realization.  _ Ahh, he wants a mate.  _

Daichi looked at his son worriedly before speaking. “Well… That’s not something you can really decided by yourself. That’s his choice too. You don’t even know if he likes boys or him in general. Plus, human and vampire relationships never turn out good. Someone always ends up dead. Being friendly and maybe feeding on him once in awhile is one thing, but-”. 

Tobio growls and stands up quickly before yelling. “No! I won’t let that happen to him! I don’t care what either of you think! I will make him mine!” The young vampire storms out of the small office and heads to his bedroom. After a minute the loud slam of a door rings throughout in the silence. Suga sighs and rests his head on his hands, while Daichi rolls his eyes. 

“Baby bats... So emotional. I can feel the obsession coming. This is going to end badly.” Daichi grunts. 

Suga just shakes his head and sighs. “We will just need to watch him closely. If things get too out of hand, we'll take care of it. You shouldn't have told him it was ok before you talked to me.” 

“I know… Now that I’m really thinking about it, he’s too young. He won't be able to control himself. I’m surprised he did so well earlier. I still can’t understand how he managed to follow the boy all day without making a move, let alone contact us for help.” Daichi added. 

The silver haired vampire nodded and made grabby hands at his lover. “Come here.”

Daichi smiled, stood up and sat next to his mate. He pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head. “What was he feeling?” the elder asked. 

Suga shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I’m not really hungry right now and I didn't want him to complain about me feeding off him. He always says he hates the feeling, like his emotions are being sucked out of him.” The silver haired vamp complains with a huff. “I keep trying to tell him, I don’t take them forever…”

“He’s stubborn.” Daichi laughed then grew silent. He just wanted to enjoy the feeling of his mate in his arms. As they sat, content, Daichi let his mind wander.

Suga was an empathic vampire, which pretty much means he feeds off of strong emotions like, happiness, lust, jealousy, hate, and love. Daichi was still is getting used to the idea after all these years. The fact that Suga was still  _ technically _ human, since his body never transformed or died was something he was always troubled with. Suga was fragile and it made him worry constantly. Just because he could channel the energy he aquiares to extend his life and stop his ageing, doesn't mean he couldn't die. Just one accident and it was all over. This whole mess with Kageyama just makes him worry more about what could happen to the love of his life.

“No matter what happens now, I will keep you safe. I promise.” Daichi whispers and holds his mate a little tighter. 

“I know, Dadchi~ I’ll be counting on you~!” Suga teases. 

The elder laughed lightly before pulling Suga’s face up and kissing him senseless. “Ok, Sugar mama, let’s go up to our room before the rest of the kids get home. I want some alone time with you.”

“Pervert.”

“You know you love it!” 

“Shut up, or you're not getting some.”

Daichi shut up, sporting a sheepish grin.

* * *

When Shoyo woke up in the morning, he had felt a lot better than the night before. Mornings were always hectic at Corvus Point, but it was something that the orange haired boy was used to. With a little over 40 children running around the center, ages 1-17, things were a mess. Kids were running in and out of their rooms, piling into the bathrooms and trying to get ready for school. Of course the older kids had to act like shepherds and heard the younger ones downstairs for breakfast, then outside to catch the bus to school in most cases. All through out the chaos, you could hear Fujiwara-san and the other day time staff screeching on the top of their lungs, trying to establish some order. In the end it was quite counterproductive.

Shoyo finally got his turn in the bathroom and rushed to get ready. He brushed his teeth, attempted to control his hair and put on his school uniform. As he ran out the bathroom, he bump into his roommate who seemed flustered, as usual. 

“Come on Yama! You don’t want to miss breakfast!” Shoyo said with a laugh as ran past him.

“I know!! I had to help Ken-kun change his sheets again.” Tadashi called out as he rushed into the bathroom. 

Shoyo ran to his room, tossed his night clothes on his bed and grabbed his gym bag. He giggled as he made his way down stairs, hopping on the stairs two at a time. Once he made it to the first floor, he made a mad dash to the dining room. He was met with the usual sight of a large room filled with 4 long wooden tables. Each table was filled with food, only half of it edible. He found his way to an empty seat, sitting next to two younger kids. He grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, which ended up being some type of ham and egg sandwich. As soon as he took a bite, he gagged.  _ Ugh. Someone microwaved this too long.  _ Knowing that this would be his last chance to eat until lunch, he forced the vile food into his mouth and chugged a glass of faked orange juice to wash it down. 

He sat for a moment to make sure the food wouldn't come back up and when he was satisfied, he jumped up, headed to the front door. As he left the dining room, he noticed Tadashi shoveling some chunky, yet runny oatmeal into his mouth. He felt a bit bad for his friend, but he knew his breakfast wasn't any better. 

At the front door, he was stopped by Fujiwara-san. She had the annoying habit of lecturing the older kids before she let them go to school. 

“Hinata, I expect you to be home  _ on time  _ tonight and try not to come home looking like something out of a horror film. You nearly gave me a heart attack last night. Also don’t forge-”

Lucky for him, she was cut off by Tadashi rushing by and pulling him away from the verbal assault. 

“Let’s go Hinata-kun! We can’t be late again!” 

Shoyo laughed brightly and shot his house mother a wide smile. “Don’t worry! I’ll be good!” he called to her as he was dragged away. 

Once the pair were outside and down the street a bit, Tadashi let go of Hinata’s arm and smiled shyly at him. “She’s really going to bite your head off one of these days.” he says. 

“Pffft. I know. Thanks for getting me out of there. I had a feeling it was going to be a long one.” 

“No worries, but we really do need to hurry.” Tadashi warns. 

“Right! Let’s go!!!” Shoyo exclaims as he jumps in the air.

* * *

The pair make it to school with just minutes to spare. They both go their separate ways, Tadashi being in advance classes, while Shoyo was stuck in the E class. The rest of the morning was uneventful. Shoyo spent most of his time doodling volleyball related things in his notebook, counting down the seconds till lunch hour.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, Shoyo was one of the first out of their seats, rushing to the lunch room. He managed to buy a couple pork buns before there were sold out, but things could never be perfect. As he was heading outside to find a quiet place to eat, he was cornered by three of his fellow classmates. 

“Hey faggot, where you running off to?”

Shoyo gritted his teeth as he looked up to see none other than the bane of his existence, Mei Kato and his two lackeys. 

“What do you want Kato. I’m busy here.” Shoyo whinned. 

“Oh, I don’t want anything from a faggot like you. I just wanted to confirm a rumor I heard today. So, is it true? That you and that freckled guy are butt buddies?” Kato hissed. 

The orange haired boy had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm his nerves. “I don’t know where you heard that, but me and Yama are just friends. Now please leave me alone.” Shoyo tried to step around the trio, but an arm shot out, blocking his way. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s the rush? Don’t you want to hand out with your old friend? How many years has it been? Three? Four?” Kato sneered. 

Shoyo couldn't think of that to say. It had been five years infact. Five years since he confessed to his best friend that he had romantic feeling for him. Five years since his  _ best friend _ beat him up so badly, he had to spend a week in the hospital. That best friend was none other then Mei Kato, who now was his worst enemy. 

“What? Got nothing to say? How lame! I’ll let you go this time, but let’s hang out this sunday, yeah? Meet me at the park we used to go to around 5pm. You know the one. You better show up, if you don’t you will regret it!” Kato spat before turning on his heels and heading for the lunch room. 

As soon as the trio were out of sight, Shoyo let out the breath he was holding and held back a sob. He ran as fast as he could to his favorite hiding spot, behind the gym. Once there, Shoyo dropped down to the ground, clutching his chest.  _ Why? Why after all this time? Why can’t you just leave me alone! _ Shoyo spends the rest of the lunch period curled up into a tiny ball, trying not to cry. His pork buns left forgotten and untouched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fic, there are going to be 5 different types of vampires. First is your regular old blood drinking vampires, next is the empathic vampires (Like Suga!). Bonus points for those who can guess the other three! Tee hee! Every time a new type of vampire is mentioned, I will include an explanation on them. 
> 
> Empathic Vampires: Vampires that feed on strong emotions. This may include: Love, Hate, Lust/Arousal, Happiness/Joy, Depression/Despair, Jealousy, etc. They can feed on one person at a time, or feed on a group of people. There is a range limit of about 5-8 yards, depending on the strength of the vampire. Empathic Vamps are pretty much "human" in a physical sense, but use their supernatural power to collect emotional energy. They can extend their life, preserve their age and get sustenance from the energy. Empathic Vampires are born from human parents (or other Empathic vamps), but most don't realize what they are and live there whole lifes/die as humans.


	3. Toss to me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei makes an appearance. Tobio & Shoyo spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really kicked my butt. I started writing another new fic, which totally captured my attention. (Forgive me! I just really love the idea of a serial killer au!) I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I hope everyone enjoys! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Kageyama Tobio was definitely not a stalker. Even though he was sitting in the small cafe across from Shoyo’s school for the second day in a row, does NOT mean in any way that he was stalking the boy. Does it matter that ever since the fateful meeting between them, that he has thought of the boy almost every second? Does it matter that Tobio realished in the taste of Shoyo’s blood so much, he can practically still feel the warm liquid on his tongue? It’s totally NOT weird that he was literally counting the minutes that school was out and he could catch a glimpse of the boy Tobio wanted to make his? None of this made him a stalker! Seriously! 

Tobio was fucked and he knew it.

_Shit… What am I going to do? I don’t even know how to approach him… Maybe I should try to be friends… Then make him fall in love with me! What if he doesn't like guys though… Nooo. I don’t even want to think about that… Damn it! Suga and Daichi got me all worried now!_

Tobio’s brooding was unfortunately interrupted by an unwelcome visitor.

“Hey, King. Still following your little human pet around?” A snide voice taunts.

Tobio looks up to see one of his brothers, Tsukishima Kei. The blue eyed vampire rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore the others presence. Sadly, this did not deater Kei from taking a seat anyway.

“So are you planning to just sit here day after day like a creep, or are you going to do something productive with your life.” Kei drawls.

Tobio shoots him a glare. “Shut up. What are you even doing here? Did Suga send you to check up on me?”

Kei clicks his teeth in annoyance before replying, “As if. I just happen to have business in the area, when I saw your grumpy lame face and figured bothering you would be a good way to kill some time.”

“Asshole.”

“Pathetic loser.”

“Bottom feeder”

“Blood Sucker.”

“Alright! Enough!” Tobio yells.

Kei chuckles as his brother blushes under the attention of the customers and staff in the cafe. “You look so gross right now.” The blonde mutters as he takes his phone out of his pocket and begins texting.

Tobio pouts then resumes staring at the school across the street. He is kind of curious about what ‘business’ Kei has around here, but he knows it's pointless to ask. He would just be ignored, or receive some snarky comments for his effort at being civil. Eventually, Tobio grows annoyed about having to wait so long and turns to his brother.

“What time is it?” Tobio asks.

“Che. It’s 2:42, why?”

“School ends at 2:45.”

“Yeah, you're definitely being creepy. Why you are so obsessed with this kid?”

“Daichi and Suga didn't say anything?” Tobio questions.

“No? All I heard was Noya and Ryu saying something about you going crazy over some kid.” Kei replies.

“Oh… The kid… He’s like… A siren to me? I still don’t really get it, but yeah.”

Kei takes his eyes off his phone and looks at Tobio with an expression that sorta looks like concern. Which ends up being completely ruined by a condescending smirk. “Well, you're fucked. You better not go on some rampage and kill the kid in the middle of the street.”

“Shut up! Why does everyone think I have no self control?!” Tobio exclaims.

“It’s because you're a pathetic baby bat.” Kei retorts with a wide grin.

“Don’t call me-” Tobio halts his words as he notices droves of students exiting the school. “Shit. Where is he.”

Kei decides to watch as well. Whatever kid Tobio was obsessed with, must be a serious freak of nature. It was a prime time to get some blackmail material. It only took a few minutes of waiting until Tobio tenses up. Kei scans the crowd of students, trying to guess who the unlucky kid was. As he was looking around, he noticed a mop of orange between the sea of black and brown. As the orange fuzz got closer the the street, he saw none other than his date. Now he’s the one to tense up.

“I gotta go.” Tobio grunts as he gets up and rushes out of the cafe.

Kei doesn't even register Tobio’s departure as he stares at the freckled faced boy. He sees he’s taking to the orange haired kid and his lip twitches in annoyance. He takes his eyes off the pair to look back down at his phone, low-key waiting for a text from his old friend.

* * *

When the bell rang, notifying the students that lunch hour was over, Shoyo reluctantly got on to his feet and heading back to class. He walked slowly, head hanging low, as he thought of how he could get out of the mess he was currently in. At this point, Shoyo had three choices. One, meet Kato at the park and risk being beaten to death. Two, don’t go at all and just hope for the best. Three, drop out of school and leave town for good.

Obviously option three was out of the question, there was no way he would ever leave his sister behind. Option two might work out. On second thought, the pain he might get for not showing up, could be worse than what was originally planned… In the end, there was only one thing he could do. He would have to show up and just pray that karma would send some good luck his way.

When he made it back to class, he immediately slumped in his seat and laid his head on his desk. He looked out the window for the rest of the school day, watching the clouds go by slowly and fighting off the tears that threatened to spill. Shoyo could never understand Kato’s motive for tormenting him. How in a split second, their relationship could be broken so badly. He could  somewhat understand someone avoiding him after learning he way gay, but to hate him so wholeheartedly was nonsense!  

To literally beat someone to a pulp who just 10 seconds before was your best friend, made no sense to the orange haired boy. He knew he would probably never know the answers to his questions, but that didn't stop him from wondering. Sometimes he thinks that maybe Kato was never his friend at all. _Maybe he was playing some sick joke the whole time…_

Shoyo’s thoughts were interrupted by the school bell ringing again. He took out his phone and was surprised to see that school was over. How he managed to be left alone and not notice two whole class periods was beyond him. He decided to push all negative thoughts and worries aside, since he would be meeting up with Yamaguchi in a few moments. He quickly grabbed his gym bag, plastered a wide smile on his face and made his way to the building's entry way.

As soon as he reached the entry way, his eyes landed on his friend. He quickly bounced over to the boy and tugged on his shirt excitedly.

“Yama!!! Are you ready to practice!?” Shoyo exclaimed with hollow grin.

Tadashi gave Shoyo a once over and could immediately tell something was wrong, but decided it was best not to say anything yet. It would just make Shoyo clamp his mouth shut, he was definitely the type who needed to speak up on his own time. So what he did was give Shoyo a small but caring smile and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here. I only have a hour and a half before I got to go meet my friend.” Tadashi says as he starts to walk ahead.

The pair made their way out of the school, talking about classes or what things that wanted to practice that day. Both were unaware of the vampires watching them.

They reached the park in record time and decided to their serves after they ran a couple laps around that grassy area of the park. After their warm up, the pair took turns serving the ball. As they did, they talked around random volleyball related things, including how disappointed they were that the volleyball club’s practice had been canceled for two weeks.

“I’m still mad that the principle suspended practice for so long… It’s not our fault that the baseball team likes to start drama with us!” Shoyo complains.

“Yeah, well you know Hojo-san loves baseball… Kanada-senpai told me that he heard Hojo-san last year saying that he wanted to shut down the volleyball team, but couldn't since we keep going to nationals.”

“WHHHAATT!!!! Are you kidding me?! Why doe no one tell me these things?!” Shoyo shouts as he tosses his volleyball in the air. Mid-sentence, he hits the ball with a satisfying _twhack_ then turns to Tadashi with a sunny smile.

“People don’t tell you things because you're too loud.” Tadashi says simply.

“Awe!! No fair... I can keep secrets though! Just like I’m keeping it a secret that you're going on a date~!” Shoyo teases before tossing the ball to his friend.

“S-shut up. It’s not a date.” Tadashi stuttered.

Shoyo just rolled his eyes and let the subject drop. He would make Tadashi admit is was a date someday. The pair practiced for another 30 minutes or so, until Tadashi said it was about time for him to head out. Shoyo was a little sad that their practice had to end already, but he was still grateful he got to.

“Alright, well have fun! I think i’ll hang out a bit before heading home.” Shoyo stated.

The freckled face boy smiled shyly before speaking and walking off, “Ok, Hinata-kun. You have fun too and don’t be late tonight!!!

Shoyo waved goodbye as he spoke, “Of course! Have fun on your date!!!”

Once Tadashi was out of site, Shoyo let his smile fall from his face. He looked at the volleyball in his hands and sighed. _Now what should I do?_ Shoyo looked around for a moment trying to figure out what he should do next. He wasn't really feeling up to practicing by himself, so he decided to sit on the swings for a little bit before heading home. He grabbed his gym back, placing his volleyball safely inside, then headed over the the playground nearby.

At the swing set, he dropped his bag and sat on a swing. He lazily pushed himself with his feet as he looked up at the sky. Shoyo let himself get lost in his thoughts as a gentle breeze kissed his cheeks. _The week is almost over… Maybe transferring schools wouldn't be a bad idea… I would never get permission to do it though.. Not when this is my last year of school. Dang it. First it was that whole weird thing with the blood on my neck, now this… Plus I only have a few months until my birthday and I have no idea where i’m going to live afterward… There's no way Natus’s parents would let me stay with them… Should I try and find a job? I would have to quit volleyball if I did… No, I can't quit. I would die before giving up my passion… Ahh, why does life have to be so hard?_

* * *

Tobio followed Shoyo to the park once again. The whole time he was trying to convince himself that his behavior wasn't creepy at all. His behavior was totally normal. So normal that people would use him as an example of normality! There was no way that he was feeling extremely jealous of the freckle faced boy, who was clearly Shoyo’s friend. That would be totally not normal. In no way was he planning the death and torture of said boy if he as much as touched Shoyo in the wrong way. That would REALLY not be normal. Somehow, he felt like he has been having the same argument with himself over and over, but… That would really not be normal.  

Tobio sighs and decides to just give up. All he wanted was to be close to Shoyo, so he would just focus on how he could make that happen. The vampire hid behind some trees and bushes, as he watched the two friends practice their serves. He was just starting to feel a bit anxious when the freckled boy left. Tobio grinned in relief, but the grin vanished when he saw Shoyo’s smile fall. _Eh? What happened? He was just happy a second ago…_ He watched as the boy gathered his things and made his way over to a swing set.

He watched for a few minutes, until he relied this was a prime time to catch the boy alone. As Shoyo was rambling on in his head, he unaware of the vampire sneaking up behind him. Tobio stood there quietly, watching the boy as he kicked the dirt below him. The smell of sunshine and almonds filled his senses, making his mouth water. It took all of his will power to hold back, knowing that if he lost control, Shoyo would never be his. After taking a moment to calm his heart, Tobio got the guts to try and start a conversation with him. He sat in the swing next to Shoyo’s, leaning forward and took a good look at his face.

Shoyo’s brows were furled in concentration, yet worry was etched on his face. The delicate mouth that never seemed to lose its smile was pressed in a firm line. Tobio raised a brow at this. S _omething bad happen... I want to see him smiling..._ Feeling like it be a good opening, Tobio opened his mouth a spoke.

“Hey. Are you ok?”

Shoyo jumped up at the sound of a voice, whipping his head to see the speaker. Since the sun was still high in the sky, the orange head could see the stranger's features well. A young man sat next to him on the swing, his face was sharp and angular. His hair was black as night and had thin lips that looked soft and inviting, even though they were expressing a small frown. His cheekbones were high and above them rested piercing blue eyes. As soon as Shoyo made eye contact, he felt as if the presence was familiar. The tiniest bit of fear he felt from being startled washed away like it was never there in the first place.

It took the Shoyo a few moments to realize he was staring. Once he did, his cheeks felt like fire and he looked away. It took him another moment to find his voice, but once he did Shoyo spoke softly.

“Um, yeah… I’m fine… When did you get here? I didn't even see you come up.”

Tobio snorts, “Of course you didn't dumbass. You were too stuck in your head to even notice a plane crashing in front of you.” _Hnng. I really want to taste him._ The vampire licked his lips.

Shoyo looked at him with wide eyes, “Eh? Plane crash? Where?!”

The vampire can’t help but chuckle at how ridiculously cute Shoyo was. “There’s no plane crash, Idiot. I was trying to make a point here. You were all sad and _meh_ in your head, so you didn't notice me sitting here.” Tobio explained.

“Oh… Well, I’m fine. Just thinking...”

They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Tobio tries to start up a conversation once again. “So… You play volleyball, yeah?”

“Huh? How did you know that?”

“Saw you practicing the other day… I wasn't like, watching or anything. I just play too so… That’s cool.” _Shit. Now I sound like an idiot._

Shoyo’s face split into a wide smile and he jumped off the swing excitedly. “Really?!? That’s so awesome!! What position do you play? What school do you go to? Do you want to play with me? Yama went to go on a date so we couldn't practice much! Come on it will be fun!!!”

Tobio just stared at the boy, looking half confused, half annoyed. He stood up and grabbed Shoyo’s head. “Oi! Slow down when you talk, dumbass! How do you expect me to understand you when you're talking a mile a minute!”

“Ouchie!!! Ouchie!!! I’M SORRY!!! IT HURTS!!!” Shoyo wailed as he tried to pry the hand from his head.

“Jeez…” Tobio muttered as he let go. _He’s so cute and dumb. Fuck. He smells so good._

Shoyo rubbed his head and glared at guy. “So mean…”

Tobio suddenly felt like they had a conversation just like this before. He smirked when he remembered that this was kinda like their conversation last night. “Well, whatever. So what were you trying to say before?”

Shoyo perked up and smiled, “Oh yeah! I’m Hinata Shoyo! Middle blocker and decoy at Corvus Point High School! What’s your position?”

“Kageyama Tobio. I’m a setter and I don’t go to school.”

“Ohhh!! A setter!!! Hey! Toss to me!! Please?!” Shoyo cried out as he hopped in place, with stars in his eyes.

“Che. Why should I toss yo you?” _Please don’t look at me like that, I’ll seriously eat you up._

“Ehh?!?! Come on! It will be fun. Volleyball practice is suspended for another week and a half so I can’t practice with my team's setter right now. You would be doing me a big favor! Pleeeease!?” Shoyo begged.

Tobio looked down into Shoyos wide brown puppy eyes and felt his resolve collapsing. The eyes and the boys smell just made him want to give into him completely, but he had to stand firm. “I won’t toss to you until you can prove your good enough.”

“So you will toss to me if I meet your standards? You really are a setter aren't you?” Shoyo laughed.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!?” The vampire complained.

“Hehe, Nothing. So what do I have to do?”

Tobio rolled his eyes and turned away. A small smile graced his lips, but he quickly schooled his expression and turned back to the eager boy. “Well. Let’s just go over the basics and see if your anyway near my level yet. I would definitely be surprised if you are.”

“Hmmm. You act like you're some professional.”

“I am.” _Sorta, not really… Whatever, I am still the best though._

“What?! Really?” Shoyo asked, surprised.

“No, but I did get scouted by a few different universities and professional teams in high school. So that pretty much makes me a professional.” _Why did I tell him that?_

“Why didn’t you go then? If I got scouted I would go in a heartbeat!”

“Doesn't matter, are we going to do this or what?”

“Osu! Let me get my volleyball!” Shoyo quickly goes over to his gym bag and pulls out his ball.

They ended up heading over to the grassy area and doing some basic drills. Tobio was surprised to see that Shoyo could keep up with him on most things, he had to commend the boy on his agility. Time flew by quickly. As they practiced together, they argued like cats and dogs, but in the end it didn't really bother either of them. Tobio tried his best to keep his distance from Shoyo, but he always somehow gravitated to the boy, to the point where they were almost shoulder to shoulder. The vampire thanked his lucky stars that Shoyo didn't seem to notice him sniffing the air around the boy and didn't seem mind the closeness. Tobio knew that the boy would never be afraid of him, but that didn't mean that he couldn't become uncomfortable.

Towards the end of their time together, the vampire reluctantly tossed to the small decoy. It took all of his will power not to pull the boy into his arms when Shoyo jumped around, celebrating that fact that he tossed to him. The sun was just starting to set when Shoyo said he had to go, but Tobio wanted to make him stay with him. The blue eyed vamp wanted to spend more time with him and he also wanted another taste of his sweet, sweet blood.

Shoyo put his volleyball back into his bag and ran over to Tobio with his cellphone in hand. “Hey! We should do this again sometime. Give me your number so we can make plans.”

 _LUCKY BREAK!!!_ The vampire exclaimed inside his head. “Um, sure… Here…” _Keep it cool, Tobio. Keep it cool._

He tried not to show his excitement as he pulled out his phone and swapped numbers with the boy.

“Thanks! So when are you free again?” The decoy asked.

“Anytime!” Tobio said with a little too much enthusiasm, earning him a confused look. “I mean, I don’t go to school anymore, so… I’m free whenever you want. Day or night.” _Shit. Desperate much?_

“Oh! Cool! So you don’t work or anything?” Shoyo questions.

“Work? No. I’m not allow- I mean, my parents take care of everything and they said I can wait for a while before I start working so...  ”

“Lucky! I’ll probably have to start working soon… Anyway! This was fun so expect a text from me later! Bye Kageyama-kun!!” Shoyo says before running off.

Tobio didn't even get a chance to utter a goodbye before Shoyo was halfway out of the park. _Shit. He got away before I could could get another taste… Maybe I should follow him home… yeah, that's it. Then I can visit him at night…_ The vampire didn't give it a second thought and rushed after Shoyo. He made sure to follow at a good distance and stayed in the shadows. It took a bit of time until Shoyo started to slow down and pause in front of a giant building. He was quite surprised to see a sign about said building saying it was a children’s center. _Wait. Dose that mean he’s an orphan? Hmm, this might actually be for the best. I would hate taking him away from his family, but if he’s alone… Maybe being mine wouldn't be such a bad thing for him._

Tobio watched from the shadows as Shoyo went inside the building. He couldn't see where the boy went afterward, but he knew that finding Shoyo’s bedroom wouldn't take much work as long as it had window access. Nodding to himself, Tobio started to leave. He paused when he heard his phone ping, notifying him of a text. He quickly pulled out his phone and checked the message.

From: Dumbass 

**Fuwah! Today was so much fun! Thanks for tossing to me!** **≧◡≦ You're not as mean as you look! Do you want to hang out tomorrow?**

Tobio rolled his eyes and shot back a quick reply.

To: Dumbass 

**Shut up, Idiot!! Whatever. Tomorrow is fine.**

It wasn't even thirty seconds later when his phone pings again.

From: Dumbass 

**You wanna fight? (⊙‿⊙✿)**

**But yay!!! Let’s meet at the park at 3ish? Is that ok?**

Tobio was tempted to toss a volleyball right into Shoyo’s face. _What’s up with the weird text faces??_

To: Dumbass 

**That’s fine. I’m busy now, so leave me alone.**

From: Dumbass 

**Thought you said you were free alllll time time?! (ᅌᴗᅌ* ) Lol. Ok, i’m going now. Have a good night Kageyama-kun!**

  
Tobio clenched the phone in his hand and let out an exasperated sigh. “He is going to be the death of me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for the readers: Do you think the pacing of this fic is ok? Too slow? Too fast? I feel kinda ok with how it's going right now, but with everything I have planned this might just end up being super long.
> 
> Comments, kudos, thoughts or suggestions are GREATLY appreciated. A big thanks to those who have commented & left kudos!


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi waits for Kei. Kei & Tadashi's past is explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am VERY sorry for the delay on this chapter, to make things worse, the chapter is rather short. I have been pretty busy working on my other projects, but I didn't want to delay any longer. Anywho! I hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> **Check out endnotes for new vampire information.**

Tadashi tapped away on his phone as he walked down the sidewalk. He was replying to Kei’s text to confirm them meeting up. When he was done, he spilled his phone into his pocket after checking the time. He had a good 30 minutes until he was supposed to meet up with Kei, so he made a quick stop at a burger king he was passing by to use the restroom and check his appearance.

Once inside, he made quick work of slipping by people waiting in line to place their order and went into the bathroom. Tadashi chose to go into the biggest stall and looked at himself in the mirror above the sink, squinting at his face. He lifted his left hand and rub his cheeks, as if doing so would erase the many freckles that laid there. His eyes drifted to his hair, which was sort of laying flat on his head for once. He acknowledged his plain looks and couldn't help but feel inadequate. He was nothing compared to Kei, who looked like someone who walked out of a magazine.

With a sigh, Tadashi used the bathroom then washed his hands. After that,, he heads out  and goes straight towards the cafe where he would meet up with Kei. As he walked, he wondered if Kei would give an actual explanation on why he disappeared all those year ago and maybe help him understand how he forgot him.

He could not remember his old friend in a way that people normally could. He had completely forgot who Kei was until a few years ago. During a boring afternoon, Tadashi read some of his old journals from middle and elementary school. Inside them, the pages were filled with stories of a time where he had a best friend named Tsukki. How he forgot someone who seemed so important to him, was beyond his comprehension. He couldn't even recall what he looked like as he read. He eventually found a picture tucked between two pages. When he looked at the photo, all he could feel was nostalgia, but he did not recognize the face of the tall boy with blonde hair and glasses.

As he read the journals, it became obvious that he had been head over heels for the mysterious and missing best friend. No matter how hard he tried to remember, he couldn't, so his mind fabricated memories, using his written words as a script. The blonde boy was the star of his mental plays and even his dreams. Years passed, but he never stopped wondering and dreaming. Sometimes when he was feeling lonely, he would pretend his old friend was still there and would talk to the empty space next to him. Sometimes, if he let his imagination run wild, he could feel the warmth of a body next to him. The world would seem a lot less lonely in those times.

It had been an average day when he saw Kei for the first time in who knows how long. He was walking home from volleyball practice, Shoyo decided to stay behind for some extra gym time, while he was too tired to bother. He was rounding a corner a few blocks away from the center when he saw him. Kei was standing on the sidewalk, giving off a ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe that made his heart race just a little bit. At first he thought he was just hallucinating, but as he got closer, he realized what he was seeing was very much real.

Kei had his hands in his dark jean pockets. He was wearing a tight blue shirt and had headphones wrapped around his neck. When he heard Tadashi walking a little closer, the blonde turned and looked right at him. As soon as their eyes met, Tadashi felt tingles all over his skin. Somewhere deep inside, he just knew. He knew that his best friend had finally came back to him. A bright smile broke out on his face.

“T-Tsukki?” He stammers.

Kei’s eyes widen and his mouth pops open in what Tadashi assumes in shock.

“You… You know me?” Kei asks softly.

Tadashi’s smiles falters. “I…” He starts, but pauses to think. “I guess in a way I don’t. I didn't remember you…”

Kei raises an eyebrow, his face scrunched in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I d-didn't remember, but I found some of my old journals a few years back. All I ever wrote about was my best friend named Tsukki. I found a picture in one, you look exactly the same… You are him right, like r-really?”

As Tadashi explains, Kei starts to look relived. At the end, Kei schools his face into an apathetic expression.

“Yeah… I’m him.”

Tadashi smiles brightly at the confirmation and runs up to Kei and flings his arms around him. Kei freezes when he is embraced, his mind suddenly forgetting how to function.

“Tsukki!! I’m so happy! I don’t know why I forgot you, but I'm so happy I got to meet you again!”

Kei’s brain comes back online and he pushes his old friend away. He quickly turns away, trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks, but failing. He pushes his glasses up his nose with one hand and peaks at Tadashi out of the corner of his eyes.

“I see… I’m hap- it’s good to see you too. I have to go home, but… Do you want to get coffee some time? Catch up and stuff.” Kei replies.

“Yes!!! So awesome! Give me your phone number and we can set up a date and time.” Tadashi says excitedly.

Kei noded and whips out his phone. They swap numbers with ease. Tadashi promise to text when he gets home and Kei only grunts in reply before quickly stalking off. The freckled boy couldn't even be bothered by the response since he was on cloud 9. The whole situation was ridiculous. Kei with his cool and calm aura and Tadashi feeling like he saw the moon in the sky for the first time. He could only be grateful that he had the chance to meet Kei again. It seemed Kei felt the same. Even if it was just a little bit and that made Tadashi very happy.

Tadashi turned his thoughts to the present, shaking his head to dispel the memory floating in his mind. He was only a block away from the cafe they were meeting at. He walked in double time, excited and nervous about meeting once again. Once he reached the cafe, he looked through the large windows in front of it. He could not see Kei, so he decided to head inside and save a table for them both.

The cafe was homey and warm. The walls were painted a soft brown and had inspirational quotes painted all around in a light tan color. The air smelt deeply of coffee and a bit of the sweets placed artfully in a showcase by the register. The table and chairs were a mixture of neutral colors and styles, which helped the cafe seem less formal and stiff. Tadashi smiled as he looked around, he could definitely see himself coming there more often. As he waited, he decided a few rounds of Pokemon were in order, so he pulled out his DS. He hoped the distraction would help calm his nerves. As he started to play, one word drifted through his head like a mantra. _Tsukki… Tsukki… Tsukki… Tsukki..._

* * *

 It was summer and the air was stifling. Tadashi, who was 12 years old at the time, was sitting on a bench at his favorite park. His small hands smashed and pressed on his DS, fighting another pokemon battle. The sun was just starting to fall in the sky when Kei suddenly appeared next to him, looking distraught. He hadn't heard his older friend as he approached, but it was something he got used to over the years. The freckled boy looked up at his best friend with wide eyes, alarmed at his distress.

“T-t-tsukki? What’s wrong?” Tadashi stuttered.

Kei looked down at the ground, fists clenched at his sides. He opened his mouth a few times like he was going to speak, but closed it each time. He huffed in frustration before collapsing on the bench next to his friend. Tadashi noticed that his friend looked like a mess. Kei’s hair was matted, like he forgot to comb it in days (which was odd since he just saw him the day before yesterday). His clothes were rumpled, dirty and looked like he got into a fight with a bottle of Ketchup. Tadashi knew that this was all very odd and was very worried. Kei was two years older than him and was always the type of person to be conscious of his appearance. Something had to be seriously wrong if he would dare come out in public like that...

Refusing to look at his friend, Kei opened his mouth and spoke,  “I’m moving.” He put bluntly, a deep frown pulled his lips.

Tadashi was shocked. He grabbed onto Kei’s arm as if he would vanish from his site in an instant.

“What? N-no. Tsukki… Why?!”

Kei’s frown grew deeper as he shook his head. “I… I don’t know how to explain.” His whole body was shaking.

The freckled boy’s eyes grew teary. His lips quivered as he held on to Kei’s arm tighter. “Please Tsukki… I don’t understand. Explain it to me! I don’t want you to go!!”

Kei closes his eyes and talked a deep breath, trying to hold back all the swirling emotions he feels. “The people i’ve been staying with… They're gone now, so I need to leave. It’s not safe. I’m going to go stay with my other family, but it's far from here. I don’t know If I will see you again.”

“G-gone?! What d-d-does that mean? You can’t even visit?! Tsukki!! Please!!” Tadashi wailed as big fat tears poured from his eyes.

“I’m sorry… This is too much for you. I know this. There are so many things I want to tell you, but I can’t. I can’t let you get into danger because of me. It would kill me if you got hurt. I need you to be safe. So, I need you to forget. You need to forget me.” Kei says like the world around him is falling apart.

Tadashi jumps up off the bench, wiping the tears from his eyes violently. “How could I forget you! I’ll never forget you! You're my best friend! I don't get it! Why would I not be safe? Why is this happening!?”

Kei stands up and grabbed Tadashi’s shoulders, holding him tightly. He then looks into Tadashi’s eyes, willing him to be calm. “I know this is confusing, but I have to take your memories away.”

The freckled boy stills, eyes wide as he looks up at his best friend. “You can’t do that, it’s not possible...” He mumbles, cheeks flushing at the body contact.

Kei chuckles darkly, eyes full of regret and sadness. “There are so many things that you don’t know. Don’t worry. All the memories I take, I won't eat them. I’ll save them inside myself and one day, i’ll be able to give them back to you. Even if I have to wait 50 years… I promise, I’ll give them back to you. I promise. Please, forgive me.”

The elder boy doesn't give Tadashi another chance to speak. Kei captures the boy's lips with his own and instantly starts to rummage through the boy's brain, plucking each and every memory dealing with him out. Even down to Tadashi’s thoughts about him.

Tadashi felt weak and frozen. His eyes were open, but his brain could not register what he was seeing, feeling or hearing. Too much was going on in his head for him to be able to process any outward stimuli. Kei shivers as he feels the moments they spent together pass through the freckled boy’s lips to his. As they did, the memories and thoughts play like a movie behind his eyelids and rang in his ears loudly. It was overwhelming, but Kei did not stop.

The process only took a few minutes, which was a considerable amount of time compared to how long it usually took him to feed. Since Kei was a psychic vampire, he could feed on or retain the thoughts, memories, and life energy of others. Doing so only took a few seconds normally, but he never had to wipe someone's memories to such an extreme point before. Usually he would only take a few thoughts, or a few old memories as food and the things he did take were always stuff people wouldn't miss. Sadly, this time was a completely different story.

Once the elder was done, he released his friend and took a step back. Tadashi would not be fully conscious or be able to move for another few seconds, so he took this time to look at his only friends face for the last time.

“I’m so sorry Yama- Tadashi. Even though won’t remember me, I’ll treasure our memories for the both of us. I hope we can meet again soon.” Kei said softly as his heart broke. Without another thought, Kei ran away as fast as he could. As he ran, he could still hear Tadashi’s thoughts bounce around his head. _‘He looks mad... So cute... When will he get here! I miss him... I love him… Tsukki...’_ Kei tried not to break down over the love he had lost.

Tadashi stood still for a few seconds before his senses returned to him. He looked around, confused on what he was doing. _Huh?_ _Wasn't I just sitting? The heat must be getting to me._ He laughed lightly before walking over to the bench and returning to his game. He didn't even realize that the one person who was most important in his life was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments, kudos, thoughts, advice is MUCH appreciated!!! 
> 
> Psychic Vampire: A vampire who can feed and retain of the thoughts, memories, and life energy of others. The victim does not have to be human, but it can't be a species that has a lesser brain function than humans. Ex: Dogs, cats, Fish, Bugs...  
> To feed off someone, the vampire must at least have eye contact, but eye contact is not necessary if there is physical contact. Psychic vampires just don't feed, they can retain thoughts and memories and store them inside themselves for any amount of time. They can receive great knowledge and insight by doing so. Psychic vampires can use life energy they take from others and use it "freeze" their body's growth. They do this by using other's life energy instead of there own to live.


	5. Coffee & Pocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei & Tadashi have their 'not a date' date. Tobio pays Shoyo a late night visit and things get a little hot and heavy. Ryu & Noya make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be two chapters, but I can't stand not having my favorite pair appear so I worked it out somehow. Thanks for all the reviews, comments & kudos! You guys keep me strong! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! As always, feel free to point em' out! 
> 
> Warnings: Blood, sexual things in the second half. (Nothing hardcore, but if you don't enjoy some very light sexy times... I'm sorry?)  
> I'm really not sorry. Kagehina 4 life!!!

_Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit. Damnit. Fuck._

Kei paced back and forth in the alley next to the small cafe where he was supposed to meet his old friend. He had spent the last 10 minutes doing so, earning him odd looks from people walking by. He knew he probably looked crazy, but he was feeling too nervous to care. He should be more worried about how uncool he looks, but just by being in the same town as Tadashi made him anxious beyond belief.

When he first ran into Tadashi, his heart raced like he had just ran a marathon. It was even worse when Tadashi spoke the nickname he’d given him. At that point he thought he had either died or was dreaming. Now here he was, about to go sit with Tadashi and drink coffee. They will probably have a very awkward conversation and he would leave feeling depressed and agitated. All in all, it was a very stressful situation for the psychic vampire.

Eventually, Kei decided to just rip off the band aid and made his way inside. As soon as he opened the door, he spotted Tadashi sitting at a two seater table, playing on his DS. Kei felt nostalgic, it was a sight that he grew used to seeing all those years ago. Now here he was seeing it again. It made his heart skip just a little bit. He walked confidently to the table, face neutral, ignoring the anxiety running through his veins. He stood there for a minute before clearing his throat, gaining his old friends attention.

Tadashi jumped in his seat, dropping the DS on the table. He looked up at Kei with wide brown eyes and smiled so brightly, Kei had to squint.

“Tsukki! You're here!”

Kei nodded and looked away. “Yeah. What do you want to drink? I’m buying.”

The freckled boy blushed lightly before answering. “Um… Maybe a chai tea latte? Thanks, Tsukki!”

“I’ll be right back.” Kei muttered as he walked over to the counter to place the order.

The blonde was trying not to show any emotion. He could feel his palms getting sweaty and heat creep up his neck. _Shit, I need to chill the fuck out. It’s just Yamaguchi. There is nothing to worry about. It isn't like this is a date or anything. Be cool…_ Kei continued to give himself a pep talk as he waited for the drinks. Kei ended up getting some random vanilla flavored drink, which he hoped didn't taste gross. He was never much of a coffee drinker, which makes sense since he lived with a child's body for so long. Kei had let his body grow older, only so he could grow up with Tadashi. Besides adults sort of listening to him for once, drinking coffee was the only new recent advantage.

Kei’s thoughts were interrupted by the barista handing him the two drinks. He cautiously took them, careful not to spill it on himself. _That would be humiliating!_ He then went back to the table where Tadashi was waiting, setting the drinks down with care. After sitting, he looked at his old friend to see him staring right at him. Kei turned away and clicked his teeth.

“What is it? You're staring.”

Tadashi was visibly startled once again before a dark blush appeared on his checks. “Sorry Tsukki. I’m still trying to wrap my head around all of this. I can’t believe you're really here.”

“Well, where else would I be?” _Shit. Wrong move._

“Good question. Where were you all these years?” Tadashi asked tentatively.

Kei could kick himself for opening up this line of inquiry, but figured it would be best to just get it out of the way. “Lot’s of different places. After I had to move in with my distant family, I moved around a lot. Spent some time in Japan, England, India, even America for a few months…” He trailed off as he took a sip of his drink. He grimaced at the taste. _Disgusting._

“I see… That must of been fun. Traveling all over the world? I don’t think I’ll ever have the chance to even leave Japan...  Anyway! So that’s why you left? To live with distant relatives and travel?”

The blonde tried not to show his discomfort as the conversation progressed. It made him feel bad for having to lie, but at this point it was his only option. “Yeah. Lot’s of stuff happened so the people I was living with couldn't take care of me anymore, but traveling was interesting I guess. I really didn't like it at first but Daichi and Sug-.” _Shit, I fucked up again. Might as well keep going..._ “Suga, dragged me out to look around alot so I got used to it.”

Tadashi slurped his drink as he listened to Kei speak. The freckled boy felt like he was getting an extremely edited version of what happened, but he figured that he could get Kei to open up more in time. If he had time that is… “Who’s Daichi and Suga?” Tadashi questions.

 _I knew he would catch that. Fuck, why is he making me talk so much. “_ My guardians? I guess you could say that.”

After that there was an awkward silence in the air. Both boys were busy sipping their drinks, one enjoying it more way more than the other. Kei let his mind wander, trying to figure out what his next move should be. Eventually the silence was broken by Tadashi.

“So… Are you staying here for good or?”

Kei looked up at his friend and frowned. “I’m not really sure. We were planning to go to Tokyo, but Daichi said that since we have a place to stay here that it would be cheaper in the long run.”

“I see… I’m really happy you came here instead of going to Tokyo! It must be fate!” Tadashi says with a small smile.

 _Fate, huh?_ “Maybe.” Kei decided it was high time to turn the conversation to different matters. He wanted to know What Tadashi had been up too these last few years. Really what he needed to know was if Tadashi was happy. That is what was most important to him. “So what have you been doing? Still going to school?”

The freckled boy brightened and quickly started to ramble about the things he had been up to. “Yes! I’m in my senior year! I really haven't been doing anything exciting, but I did join the volleyball club, which is fun. I’m not really a regular player, but i'm the pinch server. My friend, Hinata, is on the team with me. He’s the ace and a middle blocker even though he’s really tiny! You should see him jump! It's like he’s flying! He can be-”

Kei’s eye twitched when Tadashi mentioned a friend. He could feel his mood declining fast. He stopped listening for a minute focusing on his own thoughts. _Of course he has friends. Why wouldn't he? It’s not like I could be his only friend forever, especially since he couldn't remember me. Why am I upset then? Is he talking about the orange haired kid he was with earlier? Have I been replaced?_ The blonde cut’s off the dangerous train of thought and focuses back on his friend.

“-pretty funny, this one time last year, Hinata was jumping around in front of the gym door and for some reason the principal decided to visit and Hinata whacked him in the face so hard he got knocked out! Of course everyone was freaked out, especially Hinata who was crying like he was going to go to jail for murder, but after the fact it was seriously hilarious! Oh! We used to play volleyball together right? I read that we used to play together all the time.”

Kei just nods in reply and let’s Tadashi talk more. His friend is very expressive when he talks about something he enjoys, which is one of the many things he likes about the boy. His wide brown eyes would sparkle when something particularly interesting, funny or exciting was being spoken about and he had a massive array of expressions to display when he talked. The blonde figured that most people wouldn't realize it, since Tadashi comes off as the quiet and shy type, but he is way more outgoing than people give him credit for.

He felt like he could sit there and listen to Tadashi for hours. Which is something that he used to do all the time. Tadashi would talk for the both of them and Kei would only reply when needed or when he felt like contributing to the conversation. Kei wondered how long it would take them to get back in sync. If they could ever again that is. Was it impossible? Was it something Tadashi even wanted?

What in the world did those journals say about him and how can Tadashi talk to him as if no time has passed? Yeah, sure. Things were a little off and awkward, but that wasn't stopping Tadashi at all. They were both keeping each other at arm's length. Both had secrets that they were not ready to share, but at the same time Kei felt like Tadashi knew him and that was the strangest thing of it all. Considering Tadashi’s memory loss, it should be impossible. _I really need to get my hands on those journals. If I can just read them, I might be able to see how to move forward. Does he know that he loved me? I should just give him his memories back. Not all at once, just a little by little. Maybe one now to see how he reacts…_

Kei continued to half listen to Tadashi as he started to ramble on about his obsession with astronomy. The blonde was busy sorting through the stolen memories until he found the perfect one for a test run. It was a memories of the pair eating lunch together at school. Kei was talking to Tadashi about how amazing Velociraptor’s were and Tadashi was hanging on his every word. The sun was high in the sky and there was a light breeze. They sat under a cherry blossom tree and the setting was a little romantic. Of course neither probably thought of that at the time, but when Kei really thinks about it, it totally was.

Now with the chosen memory, here comes the hard part. He either had to make physical contact or look Tadashi in his eyes. Both were a hurdle that Kei was only half willing to cross. Eye contact was the better option, so he looked up from his drink and looked right into his old friends eyes. Both of them felt like the air was crackling with tension as their eyes met, but Kei ignored it in favor of pushing the memory into Tadashis head. It only took a split second, so as soon he was done, Kei lowered his gaze.

He heard a small gasp from the other side of the table and suddenly a hand shot out to grab his. Kei ripped his hand from Tadashis grasp like he was just electrocuted and looked up to see a blinding smile.

“Tsukki!! I just remembered something! Oh my god!! I can’t believe it! I’m so happy!!! Do you remember eating lunch together and you telling me about dinosaurs?!”

“That’s good, but yeah. I remember. We would sit at the same place for lunch everyday and talk.” Kei replied as he turned away, trying to hide his blush once again. _Fuck._

Tadashi’s smile grew dim, “I still don’t get it though. Why didn't I remember you? It makes no sense.”

Even if Kei had all the answers, there was no way he could tell the truth. Not yet. “I don’t… Before I left, things were really stressful. Maybe you just blocked everything out.”

Tadashi nodded, that was something he wondered before too. Even if that was the case, wouldn't re-reading his old journals trigger some memories? Why did he just now remember something? Was it because Kei was around now? If he stuck close to Kei would more memories come back? Tadashi sighed. _Too many questions that have no answer. I'm so confused._  

Kei, hearing his old friends sigh, grew worried. “Are you ok?”

The freckled boy smiled lightly and nodded. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Everything is a little surreal right now. I finally get to see you again and just now I got a memory back. Maybe if we hang out more, i’ll get more back. I mean… I- if you d-don't want to hang out more then I gu-”

  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“S-sorry, Tsukki.”

Now it was Kei’s turn to sigh. “We can hang out more.”

“What?! Really?!” Tadashi exclaims with a bright smile on his face.

Kei nods, then pulls out his phone to check the time. It was getting late and it was a long walk home. “Yeah, we can hang out whenever. Just call or text and we can meet up, but I have to head home soon.”

Tadashi’s smile falters. He didn't want Kei to leave. He wanted Kei to stay with him. He wanted Kei to stay by his side, never out of his sight for more than a second. Forever. Always. _Always. Always. Always…_ The freckled boy’s heart clenched in his chest when he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

He had come to the realization that a while ago that he was _slightly_ obsessed over his old friend. The fact that Kei was sitting right in front of him now, was just making it worse. All the embarrassing moments when he would pretend that Kei was with him, all of the embarrassing dreams he had, reading his journals over and over to the point where he practically memorised them all… It was a little crazy, but oh so worth it if it meant that Kei would be his friend again, for real this time. Not just in his head.

“Oh… Alright, I don’t want to hold you b-back if you need to go. Um.. Can I call you later tonight?”

Kei raises an eyebrow, but before he can answer Tadashi talks again.

“S-sorry. I don't want to annoy you. I can text instead! Or not at all. Tomorrow! Tomorrow will be ok, right?” Tadashi spits out. His heart was beating a little bit faster, and he was growing quite flustered.

For the first time that day, a wide grin appeared on Kei’s face. The blonde chuckled lightly before returning back to his trademark apathetic look. “It’s fine. Call or text whenever. If I don’t answer I’m probably with everyone so just text me instead.”

Tadashi visibly relaxed and smiled once again. “Thanks, Tsukki.”

Kei shrugs his shoulders before clearing his throat. “No problem. I should head out now.” He mutters as he stands up. Tadashi quickly stands up as well and rushes up to Kei, pulling him into a big hug. Kei freezes and for the second time, his brains completely melts down. He feels like the air got sucked out of his lungs and when he is let go, he’s practically gasping for air. “Idiot. What did you do that for?” Kei hisses as his cheeks flame.

Tadashi giggles and looks up at Kei with another blinding smile. It nearly takes the blonde’s breath away. Again. “Cause I wanted to. Have a good night Tsukki! I’ll text you when I get home, ok?”

Kei huffs, half annoyed and stalks out of the cafe. Before he passes the large window, he turns to see Tadashi waving wildly at him. The blonde just smirks and continues on his way. As he walks along the sidewalk, he places his headphones on his head and turns on his ipod. He listens as one of his favorite bands, The Two Door Cinema Club, plays in his ears. He stops walking for just a second as he suddenly realized something. _That totally felt like an awkward first date._ He tried not to blush as he continued to walk all the way home.

 

* * *

 

It is a little past 4am and Tobio has been standing outside Corvus Point Children's Center for the last three hours. He sticks the shadows, avoiding any humans that may be out and about at this hour. Besides two homeless men that pass him by, the only other movement on the streets are a couple cats fighting for scraps. Tobio was waiting patiently. He stood still and he waited to make sure all residents of The Center were deep in sleep. He throat burned with hunger and it took most of his will power to keep himself calm enough to not barge into the place, breaking down doors until he found the one that lead to _his_ Hinata.

 _My Hinata…_ Yes, Hinata belonged to Tobio. Anyone who tried to dispute that fact would be sent to an early death. Of course he knew that Hinata wasn't 100% his already, but that would happen soon enough. He had a plan, a foolproof plan, to make Hinata his forever and it went something like this.

First, he would play volleyball with Hinata when ever he asked. Hinata was a volleyball freak like himself, so they would bond over the sport. Second, He would show off his volleyball skills to show Hinata how awesome he was. There was no way Hinata could hate him when he was so skilled.

Thirdly, He would get Hinata to hang out with him even if it wasn't for volleyball. Maybe go to the movies, shopping, or out to eat. If he could play his cards right, they could be dating before Hinata even realized it. Fourth, Tobio would try to be nice. The key word here is _try_. He knew it would be impossible to be nice all the time, but he could be respectful and care for Hinata in his own way. It's quite possible that Hinata would appreciate his efforts and even grow to like him because of it! Lastly, He would make his sexual preference known. If Hinata didn't get a clue by then, then it was hopeless.

Tobio could only pray that it worked. He knew that if he strives for anything, that it will always fall into the palm of his hand, yet to make a human fall for him was new territory. The vampire turned his attention back on the children’s center. He suddenly feels the time is right so he flits across the street and jumps the gate the surrounds the property. It only takes him a total of 5 seconds to reach the left wall of the center. He pauses to look around, making sure his presence hasn't be detected. Satisfied, he uses his like steal fingers to scale the Center’s wall slowly.

Without even breaking a sweat, he crawls up to the second level and starts to move sideways, peaking in windows as he goes along. He huffs in annoyance and each window as he confirms Hinata is not inside the room. Tobio almost growls when he looks into the last window on the second floor, realizing Hinata must be on the third floor. He quickly climbs up and starts his search once again.

Tobio only has to check two windows, when on the third he sees a mop of orange, peeking out of a white comforter. The vampire sighs in relief, but his hunger starts to peak at the excitement of finding _his Hinata_ . He detaches one hand from the brick wall and tries to lift the window open. To his complete surprise, the window is unlocked. As soon as the window was open a inch, Tobio’s senses were invaded by a tantalizing scent. _Sunshine and Almonds… Hinata... If I could smell this 24/7 I could die happy._ The vampire, too caught up in the scent, didn't even notice the drool dripping down his chin as he opened the window wider and slipped in.

The blue eyed vamp barely took notice of the person sleeping on the opposite side of the room he drew closer to _his_ sleeping boy. Tobio licked his lips slowly as he got closer, the whole room smelt like him, but also mixed with the other humans scent. Which smelt like sea breeze, freshly baked muffins and funny enough, kinda like his brother, Kei’s, cinnamon and pepper scent. Tobio hovered over Shoyo and slowly reached out to pull back the comforter that hid his small body. It was pulled back easily and the vampire's eyes widened as he saw pale flesh, his mouth dries up in an instant. _Fucking temptress! Sleeping half naked, so unguarded ! Is he trying to kill me?!_

Tobio takes a deep breath to calm himself, which ends up being the biggest mistake of the night so far. Shoyo’s scent fills the vampires brain and he loses any self control he had previously. Without even another thought, Tobio pounces. He straddles the boy’s waist and quickly pulls up each of his arms above his head before Shoyo can even wake up fully.

The orange head’s eyes pop open in shock, blinking quickly, trying to adjust his eyes. He whimpers as he realizes he can’t move and he tries to buck his attacker off, but fails. Tobio uses one hand to hold down both of Shoyo’s arms, the other hand grabs the younger's face.

“Don’t move. Don’t make a sound.” Tobio purrs as he stares deep into Shoyo’s confused eyes.

The vampire notices as soon as Shoyo realizes who he is. His eyes filled with confusion and hurt, which makes the vamp feel the tiniest bit guilty. Shoyo opened his mouth, trying to speak, but no words can be formed. Tobio shakes his head before leaning down to whisper hotly in Shoyo’s ear.

“I won't hurt you. Relax. I’ll make you feel good and when I’m done, I promise you’ll forget. Now, just lay there and look pretty.”  


Tobio feels Shoyo’s body trembling beneath him, and his makes him feel a weird rumbling warmth in his gut. He noses Shoyo’s neck, taking in his scent straight from the source. Not even a second later, Tobio opens his mouth wide and bite down into Shoyo’s soft flesh.

Shoyo’s mouth opens wide in a silent scream, tears forming in his eyes before the intense heat surges in his system. It nearly takes his breath away when the blazing heat turning into something like pleasure. He feels as if someone is sucking the life right out of him and for some reason, it feels really good. Everything is hazy, hot and all coherent thought was impossible. Even though he was being attacked by someone who he thought was his new friend, somewhere deep down, he kind of didn't want it to stop. He heat and pleasure was so intense, he was half sure he forgot how to breath.

As time flew by, Shoyo felts weaker and weaker. His eyes slowly closed and the tension that wound his body tight, released. Tobio just had enough sense to feel Shoyo’s body going limp and he pulled back reluctantly from the sweet sweet source of blood, but not before giving the wound a long, wet lick, healing it almost instantaneously.

The vampire felt high. He could feel Shoyo’s blood magically circulating through his system, making him feel a few degrees warmer than before. Tobio sat up and looked down at his prey. Shoyo’s looked paler than before, but the bright blush on his cheeks showed his life was very much intact. Shoyo’s chest was flush and light sheen of sweat covered his body. _Delectable… I really want to eat him up._ Tobio leaned down and licked a bead of sweat on Shoyo’s chest. His skin tasted heavenly and the salty sweat did not ruin it at all.

Tobio’s sanity was tested as he continued to lick the boy’s chest, tasting everywhere he could reach. His tongue ran lightly over two light pink buds, making the body underneath him squirm and shimmy. Enjoying the reaction, Tobio focuses on the areas with great intrest. Since his hunger was stated, the vampires rational mind slowly started to come back. It still took a few minutes for him to realize that he was definitely molesting Shoyo, which made his face turn sour. He leaned up, letting go to Shoyo’s arms and sighed. He looked down once again to see Shoyo staring at him with hooded eyes and pupils blown wide. _Fuck!!! Don’t look at me like that! I'm seriously going to eat you up if you don't stop!!!_

Tobio grits his teeth as he notices his jeans are _very_ tight in the crotch area. Sighing, he leaned down again and looks right into Shoyo’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. I was so hungry and you smell _sooo_ good. Shit.” The vampire pauses for a moment, shaking his head before continuing. “Hinata, listen to me. You will forget what just happened.”

Shoyo forgot.

“Remember nothing, you have been asleep all night.”

_Asleep all night…_

“Eat some food with vitamin B-12 in it and some sweets if you're feeling really tired tomorrow.”

Shoyo nodded.

“You can speak and move when you wake up in the morning. Go to sleep and forget I was ever here.”

Shoyo instantly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Tobio watched the boys sleeping face for a moment before getting up slowly. He climbed off of the warm body and stood next to the bed. The vampire tucked Shoyo in carefully and played with the his orange hair for a short moment. The vampire sighed and rubbed face with his hand. He could feel flakes of dried blood around his mouth and his lip curled in annoyance. _I need to wash up…_ He takes a few moments, standing in silence as he wills his hard on away.

When he calmed down enough, as silently as he came in, Tobio crawled out the window and closed it with a soft thump. He didn't bother to climb down the wall and just dropped down to the ground, landing on his feet. He pulled out his phone to check the time, sees a bunch of notifications from The Clan’s group chat and text from Suga. He quickly opens Suga’s text and hisses as he reads it.

**From: Suga**

**Don’t forget to use protection, Baby Bat. If you kill the kid, give me a call. Tanaka has volunteered to be on grave digging duty. Also, can you pick up some snacks from the gas station? Noya gave all my pocky to Asahi and now i’m feeling a bit peckish.**

Tobio rolls his eyes and quickly shoots out a reply, chosing to ignore most of the useless information.

**To: Suga**

**Shut up and don’t call me that… What stupid flavor do you want?**

The young vampire doesn't wait for a reply as he started to flit away from the center. He’s halfway across town when he hears a ping from his phone, so he takes a break from running to reply.

**From: Suga**

**Strawberry, if they have it. So did you kill him or no?**

Tobio growls in frustration, ignoring the text and continuing his run. He makes quick work of stopping at a gas station, buying all the strawberry pocky they had and heading straight home. He just walking into the door of the Karasuno Clan hideout when he realizes that he still has dried blood on his face. He finally understands why the cashier looked so scared as he paid for the snacks. _Well, whatever._ He thinks with a shrug.

He only makes it to the large living room before he’s stopped by an arm shooting out in front of him. He looks over to see one of his brothers, Tanaka Ryunoske, looking like a cat who just caught a mouse. Tobio growls and pushes past, earning him a glare from his elder.

“What’s got your boxers in a bunch? Did you really kill the kid or are you just having one of your mood swings.” Tanaka taunts.

“Shut it.”

“Do I need to dig a grave or what?”

“No! I’m trying to keep him, not murder him!” Tobio exclaims, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Tanaka laughs loudly, holding his gut and he bends over. Between laughs he says, “I guess… I lose the… Bet. Hey! Noya!”

“Are you guys seriously betting on whether I’ll Ki-”

Tobio is interrupted by the tiny vampire named Nishinoya Yu, rolling into the room screaming something about ‘thunder’.  After the dramatic entrance, Noya pops up and latches on his best friend's arm.

“What’s up?! My entrance was cool right?!” Noya says, filled to the brim with excitement.

Tanaka laughs once again. “That was super cool, Yu! Anyway, look who’s back.” He says as he points his finger at Tobio. “Say’s he didn't kill the kid.”

“Kageyama, your home! Did you just feed? Cause you got something right here.” Noya says as he points to his own mouth.

Tobio just nods with a defeated sigh and starts to walk towards the kitchen. No one really used the space, but it's where humans kept food, so he assumed it would be fine to put the snacks there.

“Wait, so I won the bet right? If he says he didn't kill him then-”

Lucky for the blue eyed vamp, Noya’s next words were silenced as he moved through the house. When he gets to the kitchen, he unceremoniously drops the bag filled with pocky and turns right back around. He flints up stairs to his room, trying to avoid any and all conversation and annoyances. When he’s safely in his room, he slams the door shut and locked it tight. As soon as he’s safe from prying eyes, he plops down on his bed with a satisfied groan.

 _Hinata… Shoyo… I want to see him again. Time is moving so slow… His scent. He smells so good and he tastes divine._ Imagines of their recent encounter flow through his mind. He can still taste the human on his tongue as he remembers the feeling of having the small body underneath him. Tobio's hips rock slightly as he lets his mind run wild with possibilities. Soft hair, intoxicating scent, pale skin, and small hands. Wide brown eyes, sunny smile, the bumps and dips of his smooth chest. The taste of sweat and skin that numbs all emotions except furious want and need. Almost on autopilot, Tobio trails a hand down his chest and nearly rips his jeans to access his hardening member.  

He thinks about Shoyo’s lips and the tiny tongue that peeks out when he’s concentrating. He fantasizes about what a moan from those kissable lips would sound like and what Tobio’s name spoken needly would do to him. He could still smell Hinata all around him, the dried blood around his mouth radiated his scent. With his free hand, he licks his fingers then wipes them around his mouth. He brings his fingers to his nose, breathing in deeply. The vampire bites back a moan as the scent, now stronger, fills his senses once again.

It only takes a few more strokes until he spills his seed all over his hand. All the heat and need coiling inside him, released in a rolling wave of pleasure. With a grunt he removes his dirty hand and looks around half heartedly for something to clean up with. Seeing nothing, he gives up for the moments until the afterglow leaves his body.

After a few minutes, Tobio gets up and picks up a discarded towel from the floor to clean off his hand. He then quickly removes his clothes and heads the the small bathroom that is connected to his room. He turns on the shower, setting it to luke warm (which was very warm to him) and stands until the stream. He washes his body slowly, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. Of course his thoughts drift again to Shoyo. It’s pretty much all he thinks about these days anyway. He wonders how long it will take for him to be able to kiss the boy. At Least, kiss him when Hinata wants it and is allowed to remember.

He lets his thoughts stay on the subject until he’s ready to get out the shower. He looks down so he can turn off the water and Tobio is surprised and very annoyed to see he’s hard again.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Tobio whines in frustration. _Seriously, Hinata. Just what are you doing to me? You're really killing me here._

  
Not knowing what else to do, he quickly fists himself, hoping for quick comfort. He ends up stuck in the shower until he feels soggy yet stated. The vampire makes quick work of drying himself and putting on some clothes. Finally, he slips into his bed, weary.  It takes only a few minutes for him to fall into blissful sleep. His dreams are filled with the color orange, sensual touches, and a ruthlessly blinding light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Flit/Flitting: This is pretty much the word(s) I will be using from now on to describe vampires running at extreme/superhuman speeds. I'll eventually fix the past chapters, please bare with me until then.  
> (Totally jacked the word from The Cirque Du Freak series, but hey! Who cares!?)


	6. Pork Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi starts to worry about Shoyo's health. Karasuno Clan has a 'family meeting'. Tobio and Shoyo have a lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for my lateness posting this chapter!! I hope that the longer then normal chapter makes up for it! A bit a foreshadowing in the chapter, kudos to those who figure out what I mean by that. Things are going to start getting a bit more exciting, so I'm super stoked for the next couple chapters. Anywho! Thanks so much for reading and your support!  
> Enjoy~!

A high pitched scream woke Shoyo from his light slumber, making his heart thump hard in his chest. He sat straight up, whipping his head around to find where the affronting noise came from. He eyes landed on his roommate, Tadashi, who was currently as pale as a ghost. The orange head’s face scrunched in confusion, silently questioning what was wrong.

“B-b-blood!!” Tadashi cries as he points a shaky finger at the still half asleep boy.

“Eh?” Shoyo muttered as he looked down. He was just about to tell Tadashi off for freaking out over nothing when he noticed pinkish streaks of _something_ all over his chest. _What the fuck?_

Shoyo hopped out of bed and ran over to where his dresser sat. Next to it was a floor length mirror and when Shoyo saw his reflection, he was in for quite the shock. Besides the pink smears on his chest, his neck once again was caked with dried blood. What made matters worse was a darkening bruise on his neck, which had not been their the day before. Shoyo decided it was best to give his whole body a look over and was half annoyed and half worried to find more bruises on his wrists.

“What the heck is going on? Why…” The orange head mumbles to himself.

“H-hinata-kun are you ok?” Tadashi’s timid voice calls out.

Shoyo turns to his friend with an exasperated look. “I think so? I don’t feel hurt, super tired though. I just don’t get it, this is the second time...”

Tadashi’s eyes widen and his mouth pops open in shock. “What? Second time for what?”

“Second time I’ve gotten blood on myself for no reason. I really didn't think much about it the first time, but for it to happen again… What if I'm like some serial killing sleep walker!? Or some crazy mutant who eats people at night then forgets what happen the next day?! What if I'm a werewolf!?!” The orange head starts to rant, voice getting louder with every word. Prickles of panic and anxiety run up his spine as he tries to wrap his head around the situation.

Tadashi rushes up to Shoyo and grabs his shoulders. “Whoa! Calm down! I highly doubt that anything like that is what's happening. Maybe someone is just playing a mean trick on you?”

The smaller boy takes a deep breath before removing himself from Tadashi’s grasp. “I know I piss people off sometimes, but do you really think this is some sick joke?”

“Maybe? Ok, it doesn't really sound likely, but… What else can be going on?”

“What if I have some horrible, weird bleeding disease. Isn’t there some sickness that makes you bleed from your pores? I think I should see a doctor…” Shoyo mutters as if all joy has been sucked out of him.

“I think your talking about Hema- Hematidrosis? That’s like super rare and if you're not bleeding from your eyes, I don’t think you have that.” Tadashi explains, face still filled with worry.

“That’s a relief I guess… Whatever, I feel super gross right now, so i'm going to shower and try not to mysteriously bleed all over the place.” Shoyo grumbled as he started to shuffle around his side of the room, picking up anything he would need for his shower.

“Right… Um. I’m going to throw your bedding in the laundry. They are kinda a gross too.”

Shoyo glances over to his bed, noticing for the first time the little splotches of blood on the sheets and pillow. He face palms as he groans, trying not to freak out. _This is really fucking weird and on top of everything! Sunday is right around the corner and I’ll have to deal with Kato… Why is life kicking my ass so bad right now?_

“Thanks Yama. I’ll treat you to a pork bun later.” Shoyo says as he drags himself out of the room.

He pauses at the doorway, peeking around the corners to make sure the coast is clear. The then runs down the hallway and dips into the bathroom. He makes quick work removing his sleeping pants and hopping into the shower. The hot water warms his skin and helps release the tension that coils inside of him. As he washes his body, he watches the light pink trails of water and blood slip down his body, swirling on the floor then down the drain.

He tries not to think about all the weird stuff that has been happening to him, but when he looks as the bruises on his wrists, he can't help but question it. _These marks… It looks like the marks you see on crime shows when someone was tied up…_ He lifts one hand closer to his face to study the bruise. He can now tell there are thre- no four lines on his wrist. He looks at his other wrist and they have the same marks. _Ok, this is really freaky! I really don't get it! Maybe I'm being haunted! Some crazy poltergeist is roughing me up in my sleep! No No No No!_

Shoyo can’t hold back the squeak of fear that spills pasts his lips. He instantly feels nauseous and doubles over, clutching his gut. _Great. I feel like the walking dead and on top of that I’m about to puke my guts out. I think i'm dying._ He takes a few moments to let his stomach settle, taking deep breaths to calm himself. By this time, the water is starting to get cold so he reluctantly finishes washing up, feeling more annoyed than ever.

He hauls himself out of the shower, getting dried and dressed as quickly as he can. After he grabs his things, he starts to head back to his room, but not before he catches his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He looks pale and has slight bags under his eyes. Everything else looks normal, but his eyes are tired. _Why am I so tired? I should eat some food with vitamin B-12 and some sweets… Wait, what?_ Shoyo takes a step back and shakes his head. His face scrunches in confusion, wondering why in the hell he would crave something so odd. _What foods have B-12 in it anyway? I should look it up._

Without another thought, Shoyo goes right back to his room. He quickly puts his stuff away, barely noticing Tadashi who struggling to pull a shoe out from under their bed. Shoyo grabs his phone from his nightstand and does a quick google search. He makes a sound of distaste when he finds that most of the food mentioned are things he probably could not get his hands on at the moment. His best option was a classic bowl of milk and cereal. He finds it a bit odd when he reads an article that says the B-12 is good for replenishing blood, which causes an uneasy feeling inside of him. He tries to ignore it as best he can.

He drops his phone on the bed and reaches for his nightstand drawer. He opens it up and moves his clutter around until he comes across a random snickers bar and a cherry lollipop. With a grin, he unwraps the snickers and gobbles it down in a matter of seconds. As he licks his fingers of left over chocolate, Shoyo looks up to see Tadashi giving him an odd look.

The orange haired boy tilts his head to the side as he questions. “What’s with that look? Do you have to fart?”

Tadashi rolls his eyes before shaking his head. “No Hinata-kun. I’m just surprised to see you eat that before breakfast. So quickly too.”

With a low groan, the small boy flops back onto his bed, his head almost hitting the wall behind him.

“I don’t know. I was just really hungry for something sweet. Thanks again for putting my stuff in the wash.” Shoyo says as he sits up. “You taking a shower or are you ready to head downstairs?”

“Downstairs. I took a shower last night.” Tadashi replies as he finishes putting on his shoes.

“Cool. Oh! By the way how was your daaate~!” Shoyo exclaims.

Tadashi’s cheeks grow red and a small shy smile graces his lips. “It wasn’t a date, but I had fun. Tsukki was nice?”

“Wait, Tsukki?”

The freckled boy nods. “Yeah, do you know him?”

“Nooo. Wasn't Tsukki like… Your imaginary friend or something?” Shoyo questions tentatively.

Tadashi is completely shocked. “What?! No! Why would you think that? I’m 17, Hinata-kun. Why would I have an imaginary friend?”

“Don’t ask me! How would I know?! Jeez…Well… You know when you first came here, you were really sad. Then one day out of nowhere you got really happy and I was wondering what made you like that so, one time I followed you and you were out back and talking to someone named Tsukki… No one was there so I just figured he was your imaginary friend… Sorry?” Shoyo spoke as he twists his fingers together nervously.

Tadashi’s face flames with a deep, dark blush. He quickly covers his face with his hands as he chokes on a half laugh, half sob. “Soooo embarrassing!!” He cries behind his hands.

“Hey! Don’t be embarrassed, I get it. I think… So Tsukki was real, but you couldn't see him. So you pretended to talk with him to feel better, right?” Shoyo supplied.

The freckled boy peeks at his friend between his fingers as he nods. The action earns him a big, sunny smile from the orange head.

“See! There's nothing wrong with that! I used to do the same thing all the time! Especially when Natsu first got adopted. I’m happy you got to see your friend again. Are you guys going to hang out more?”

Tadashi finally removes his hands from his face with a sigh and nods. “Thanks Hinata-kun. Yeah, we're going to hang out saturday. I’m kinda nervous though.”

Shoyo grabs his gym bag and phone from his bed then motions Tadashi to follow him out of the room. As they head down stairs, avoiding the small bodies rushing about, Shoyo starts to speak again.

“Why are you nervous? You guys are friends right?”

“Well yeah… It’s just complicated. We haven't seen each other in forever and to make things worse I pretty much lost all my memories of him. Plus he seems kinda off… Like he’s hiding something.” Tadashi explains.

“Eh? I don't get it. If you didn't remember him, how did you know who he was when you saw him?”

“I had a picture of him in my old journals… Plus I wrote about him a lot apparently.”

Shoyo trips one someone's shoe and he grabs hold of Tadashi’s shoulder to catch himself. He smiles sheepishly at his friend before answering him. “I see and how do you know he’s hiding something?"

“I don't really know. It’s just a feeling I got. I think he knows why my memory is all messed up, but he didn't say anything about it really.”

“Why not just ask him?”

“I can't do that! I just want to become good friends with him right now, I don't want to put any more strain on our relationship.”

“Relationship, huh?” Shoyo teases as he wiggles his eyebrows with a smug grin.

“Ugh. Gross. Why did senpai have to teach you how to make that face!” Tadashi whines, exasperated.

Shoyo laughs brightly and jumps the last two steps to the bottom floor. He quickly runs off towards the dining room, leaving Tadashi shuffling in his dust. Once the freckled boy reaches the chaotic room filled with children stuffing themselves with food, he quickly finds a place to sit and tried to find something appetizing. He notices Shoyo speaking to Fujiwara-san and he wonders if he was serious about going to the doctor.

Tadashi lets his mind wonder about the morning crazy events. Waking up to see his friend and roommate covered in blood, probably shaved a few years off his life. He sure did feel like he was about to have a heart attack when he was convinced his friend was dead. Lucky, Shoyo was alive and well but that still did not change the fact that something weird was going on. For Shoyo to have dealt with whatever happened twice now, made him worry. If it happened again, then something was really wrong. With that in mind, he decided to keep a close eye on his short friend. It would definitely break his heart if he lost a friend again, even though Tsukki came back to him… _Life is so complicated!_

* * *

 

“Wake up.”

“Mhhggg”

“Wake. UP!”

A deep growl came from the bundle of sheets and blanket atop of the bed.

“If you don’t wake up right now, I’m going to hide your precious volleyball.”

Tobio jumped up from his nest, arms and legs caught up in the tangled mess. He tried to get off the bed quickly, only making his limbs dig further. Which is how he ended up with his face mushed into the floor, arms pinned to his side and his legs kicking wildly on the bed, still wrapped in the sheets.

“I can’t believe that just happened. Where’s my phone, I need this as blackmail material.” Kei said as he snickers.

“Shut up! Are you going to help me or just stand there all day?” Tobio yells.

“I’m definitely not helping you now. I’ll be right back though, this is such a treat to see, I think I’ll go get everyone.”

“Wait! Please don’t! Shit… If you help…” Tobio’s sentence is muffled as his face pressed into the floor harder from the weight of his body.

“Huh? What did you say? I can't hear you when you're making out with the floor.”

“I’ll… I don't know what but I’ll give you one freebie!”

“Five freebies.”

“Two.”

“Four, that’s my final offer.”

“Fuck. Whatever, just help me!”

“Tch. King’s are always so demanding! Your little human will never love you when you act like that.” Kei mutters as he quickly and efficiently untangles Tobio’s legs from the sheets. With the young vamp mostly untangled, the rest of his body which is being held up on the bed, slips down to the floor with a loud _thump._ Tobio groans as he wiggles himself out of the sheets and stands up. He groans again when he gets a look at Kei’s haughty face and walks off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

As he starts his morning routine he calls out to his brother. “What did you wake me up for anyway?!”

“Family meeting in 10 minutes.” Kei supplies.

“Shit. Know what it's about?” Tobio calls out as he grabs his toothbrush.

“Noya said something about cats. Also, I think we're all getting ‘the talk’ too since you got yourself a siren.” Kei drawls.

“Fuck. I really don’t want to go through that again. Last time I was seriously traumatized for life!”

Kei holds back a laugh, but a sly grin splits his face. “You and me both. Now, hurry the fuck up.”

“Shut up you stupid bean pole!”

Tobio continues to half mutter to himself as he brushes his teeth and washes his face. When he’s done he fixes his bedhead and slips out of the bathroom. It’s no surprise to see Kei has left, but he grumbles as he picks up the sheets off the floor and tosses them on the bed. He quickly gets dressed, wearing clothes in his trademark look. Black jeans, black boots, and a slim dark blue button up. On his way out the door, he grabs a pair of sunglasses and his favorite ‘Hollywood’ hat and makes his way down stairs.

He ends up meeting Hitoka Yachi on the staircase. She smiles shyly and laughs nervously as she brushes past him. Tobio tries not to frown as she does. Yachi has been in the family for less than a year and she still acts way too nervous. It annoys Tobio, but it's better then how Kei acted when he first returned to the Clan. Yachi’s mate, Kiyoko Shimizu, has been in the Karasuno Clan pretty much since its founding. Give or take a few decades. Supposedly, Yachi was pinning for Kiyoko for months before she got the courage to ask her out. The whole situation was a mess and ended with Yachi pretty much being kidnapped.

Ryu and Noya found it hilarious, but it made Tobio a little sad. He could tell Yachi missed her family, even if she never saw them much growing up. The blue eyed vamp pulls himself from his thoughts when he's finally downstairs. He can hear voices from one of the sitting rooms, so he heads straight there. As soon as he walks into the room he frowns at the sight before him.

Asahi is nearly in tears as Noya hangs upside down from the chandelier. Ryu is pumping his first in the air, hollering something about ‘mad skills’ and has his other arm wrapped around his mate, Chikara Ennoshita’s neck in a choke hold. Chikara is looking a little blue and a little pissed, but Tobio is more worried about what will happen to Ryu if he doesn't let go soon. Shimizu is standing in the corner by the window, writing away in a large notebook, looking like she’d rather be anywhere but here and Tobio can’t help but agree. Finally, Kei is sitting on a plush chair, headphones blasting some crappy American rock that grates the blue eyed vamp’s ears.

Daichi and Suga are nowhere to be found, which is the only excuse for the chaos he’s stumbled upon. He decides to just watch the show unfold, so he sits down on a small sofa and waits. Tobio is quite amused as he watches Asahi pull Noya from the chandelier, which causes a few of its crystals to fall onto the floor. At this point Noya is frantically begging Asahi to fix it, but is interrupted by two very intimidating presences.

“What is going on here?”

The room freezes. You could hear a pin drop if it wasn't for Kei’s blaring music. Everyone (except Shimizu) turns to see Daichi and Suga standing in the doorway. Suga is smiling serenely, but it doesn't reach his eyes and Daichi’s smile is twitching in the way you _know_ he’s pissed.

Ryu immediately lets go of Chikara and Chikara punches Ryu in the side, hard. The punky vamp bites back a groan, trying to seem the perfect picture of innocence. No one speaks until Suga’s eyes land on the dropped crystals on the floor. His eyes widen for a second before he looks around the room, searching for a guilty face.

His eyes land on Noya, who was hiding behind his giant mate and his peaceful smile grows into something a bit more sinister.

“Oh? What’s this?” The silver haired vamp says conversationally.

Suga calms walks into the room and picks up the crystals from the floor with great care. He inspects each one for damage and clicks his teeth when he finds something wrong. “Does anyone want to tell me what happened here?” He says calmly.

Noya squeaks and holds on to Asahi tighter, while Asahi looks like he’s about to pass out. Kei now noticing the amusing show, takes off his headphones to listen in. Tobio watches with keen eyes.

“S-s-suga… Um. It was an a-accident…” The vampire giant stuttered.

“An accident? How so?” Suga questions.

“Asahi, shut up!” Noya whispered harshly.

“Do you have something to say Noya?” Suga asks with pale brow raised in question.

“N-no! Yes?! Sorry... It was my fault.”

“And how was it your fault?”

“I might of… Sorta was hangingoffthechandelierimsorrydonthurtme!” Noya rushes, face full of worry and fear.

Kei snorts, earning him a glare from Noya. The rest of them are eerily quiet.

“I see… Daichi?”

“Hmm.”

“What should we do? Punishment is definitely in order.”

“I’ll leave that up to you to decided, but we have more pressing issues to discuss, don't you agree?” Daichi supplies.

“Agreed. Noya, we’ll be having a talk later. Now everyone sit down we have things to go over. Wait… Where’s Yachi?” Suga says as he sits on the long sofa with fills the back wall of the room, placing the dropped crystals on the small lamp table next to the sofa. Daichi wordlessly sits next to his mate, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“I saw her go back upstairs a while ago.” Tobio says.

“She will be just a minute. She’s getting drinks and snacks for everyone.” Shimizu says, barely above a whisper.

“Speak of the devil.” Ryu grunts as Yachi half stumbles into the room, carrying a very large silver platter.

Shimizu is at Yachi’s side in less then a second, taking the platter with one hand, the other hand pushing Yachi to sit down. Shimizu sits the platter the small coffee table in the middle of the room, before putting together drinks for everyone. Asahi, Suga, Kei, and Yachi got tea, while the rest drank warmed blood in tea cups. Tobio declined the offer of a drink. Nothing could compared to Hinata’s blood. She also handed out some cookies to those who could still enjoy human food, of course, Suga, received his favorite strawberry pocky.

When everyone was settled and seated, Suga clapped his hands together, grabbing everyone's attention.

“I’m sure you all have things to do, so let’s get down to business. Daichi, you want to start?”

“Sure. As you know our sister and rival clan, Nekoma is in Tokyo. Their leader has requested a meeting, which is something we can not refuse right now. It was decided that they would send a few representatives here to stay with us for a week or so. They will be arriving next week and we all need to be on our best behavior.” Daichi informs the group. He turns his dark eyes to Noya, trying to press on the ‘best behavior’ part.  

“Wait, why can’t we refuse? I don’t want any stinking cats running around our territory.” Ryu complains.

Suga pipes in with, “Technically it's their territory now, since we left. They still have not relinquished their hold on our land. This is also something we will be addressing with the representatives arrive.”

“Shit.” Ryu spits.

“My words exactly.” Daichi agrees. “Look, I know this is a crappy situation, but we have to make the most of it. We’ll have to deal with the cats for a few days, but after that we’ll have our territory back and we will most likely be able to avoid them from now on.”

“Do you know who their sending?” Kei questions.

“No, but I would not be surprised to see Kuroo show up at our doorstep.” Suga says.

“Do I have to be here? I really hate that guys face…” The tall, blonde vamp asks.

“Yes, everyone has to be here. We need to show that Karasuno is still going strong. We have gained a new member since we last saw them, plus you Kei, have returned. They will want to take note of that. Of course, what you do in your free time is up to you, but when we say you're needed, come home.” Daichi says with finality. No one would bring up the subject again.

“Right. With that out of the way, let's move on to other things…” Suga quips.

They whole room turns to look at Tobio and he squirms under all the attention.

“What?! Why is everyone looking at me?!” Tobio growls, a deep frown on his face.

“Cause you're the only idiot we know that would find himself a siren.” Kei retorts.

“Shut up! Does it look like I wanted this to happen?!”

“Boys! Be quiet!” Daichi yells, silencing the bickering brothers. “This is not just about Tobio’s siren! I think everyone knows how serious of a situation this is. We can all make light of it all we want, but something is going to tip the scales and were going to have to clean up the mess when it happens.”

“I’m seriously not going to kill him! Why will none of you believe me!” Tobio huffs.

“Listen here, Baby Bat. On one side, you could end up killing the boy. On the other, you want to turn him right? Either way it means death and as we all know, death is complicated.” Suga says, a worried smile on his face.

“Don't call me that and don’t you think I know that already? I am going to take him as my mate and that’s the last thing I am going to say on the subject.” Tobio retorts. _Hinata… Hinata will be mine, no matter what._

“It really isn’t, but let's drop the subject for now? There is a lot of things to worry about other than that… Ok listen up, the guest rooms need to be cleaned and refurbished.  Any volunteers?” Suga answers with a sigh.

Chikara raises his arm before replying. “Ryu and I will do it.”

“Good. Next is we need a couple of us to go on a blood run.” Daichi speaks.

Noya jumps up, smiling widely. “I want to go!”

Asahi, Suga and Daichi all yell “No!”

“What why?” The tiny vamp complains.

“Because someone is still in trouble and has to stay home today so he can dust the house spotless!” Suga snaps.

Noya flinches and hides behind his mate. “Oh. Sorry…”

“I’ll go. I’m sure Yachi doesn't mind helping me out with that.” Shimizu says in a hushed feminine tone. Yachi nods enthusiastically in agreement.

“Ok, thanks. We will need about 40 bags this time around. Make sure to bring the duffle bags, I’m pretty sure they are still in the washroom. I have already ordered a few boxes of empty juice packs, so I will need help later filling them up and freezing them when they arrive. I think that’s all we needed to go over, so everyone is free to leave. Oh, Kei. Can you stop by my office later?” Daichi ordered.

Kei nods once before flitting out of the house before another word is spoken. Tobio rushes upstairs to grab his phone before heading out, grunting a goodbye before he left. The rest of the clan slowly departed to do their duties, leaving Suga and Daichi.

“Things are getting complicated.” Suga mutters as he crawls into Daichi’s lap and rests his head on his mate’s shoulder.

Daichi quickly wraps his thick arms around his fragile mate and kisses the top of his head. “I know, things will calm down soon… Hopefully. This whole thing with Nekoma really threw me off. Plus we not only have to worry about Tobio, but Kei too.”

“Do you think it was a mistake coming back here?” Suga wondered quietly.

“No. This is our home. It might be one of many, but Japan is our motherland. I’ll never regret coming here.”

“Yeah, but this thing with Kei… It hasn't been that long since we were last here. People might recognize him and those people are still after-”

“Don’t… I know. We will figure all this out, so don’t worry that pretty head of yours.” Daichi whispers.

“Allright… Hey… You wanna go make out in our room?”

“Can we do more then make out?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go.”

Suga hops of Daichi’s lap, laughing brightly. He holds out his hand to help his mate up “Come on Dadchi~.”

The older vamp laughs and grabs the offered hand. He stands up and quickly captures Suga in his arms, lifting him up bridal style. He doesn't waste a second and quickly flits to their room. Once inside, door locked and shut, Daichi looks down at his mate, shooting him a lecherous  grin. “Give me some sugar, Sugarmama.”

Suga eagerly kisses him breathless.

* * *

 

 _Ping..._ _Ping..._

 _Ping_ . _Ping_.

“Shit.”

Tobio digs into his jeans pocket and pulls out his phone. He pulls off his sunglasses so he can see the screen, places them on the hat resting on his head. He then quickly unlocks it and sees four new texts, all from Hinata. The vamp clicks on the message icon and scoffs at the messages.

**From: Hinata**

**Class is soooo boring! Entertain me! ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ**

**~~~**

**This kid just got kicked out of class for cursing in his sleep. Who does that?!**

**~~~**

**Annssswweerrr meeee!!! Bakageyama! (◣_◢)**

**~~~**

**Are you actually busy right now?**

 

Tobio fights back a smile as he replies.

 

**To: Hinata**

**Shut up! So annoying! I’m not busy, just walking around. You go to Crovus Point High, right?**

 

The blue eyed vamp just arrived at his new favorite cafe/stalking spot and made quick work of ordering a cup of coffee. He sits down by the window, his usual spot, as he waits for Hinata to reply. His phone pings again after a few minutes and he quickly opens the message.

 

**From: Hinata**

**Yeah. Why?**

 

**To: Hinata**

**I was just wondering… I’m actually really close to there right now.**

 

**From: Hinata**

**What?! Where? Do you live near the school?**

 

**To: Hinata**

**Not really. I pass by the school on my jog route. Right now i’m on Cherrywood rd.**

 

**From: Hinata**

**Oh. My. God. COME HANG OUT WITH ME!!!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 

Tobio frowns. How was he supposed to hang out with him if he’s in class? No way he could go on campus, he would get kicked out in a second. His whole aura screams ‘Shady’, he wouldn't deny it. What was Hinata even thinking?

 

**To: Hinata**

**Dumbass! How am I supposed to do that? Plus I’ll see you in a few hours anyway. You can’t wait?**

 

He could hardly wait himself, so he couldn't be mad if Hinata felt the same way. In fact, thinking that Hinata _might_ even feel that way makes butterflies erupt in his gut. Tobio tries to calm his non-beating heart and waits patiently for a reply. It takes a good ten minutes for Tobio’s phone to ping again.

 

**From: Hinata**

**I know that! It’s just… My friend is in a lunch study group today, so i’m going to be stuck by myself. o(╥﹏╥)o So you should come eat lunch with me!**

 

**To: Hinata**

**Are you kidding? I’m not trying to get in trouble. No way I look like a student.**

**From: Hinata**

**Pleeease?!?! I know a place that's pretty hidden. No one comes around there and you can get on and off campus right by it. I’ll even share my pork buns with you!**

 

Tobio tries not to gag at the thought of eating human food. Even though pork buns were one of his favorite foods growing up, he couldn't stand the taste now that he was turned. All food tasted like cardboard, sand or dirt. He takes a few moments to think of what to do. Yes, he desperately wants to see Hinata. On the other hand, he doesn't want to deal with any other humans or drama… _Fuck it. Hinata wants to see me… I want to see him. I want to smell him, taste him, hold him… Shit. Calm the fuck down. Maybe I have less control than I thought... It’s all that dumbasses fault!_

 

**To: Hinata**

**Fine. I’ll stop by. What time and where?**

 

**From: Hinata**

**YAAY!!!! I’m so happy! ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ Ok meet me in 20 minutes. On the left side of the school. By the wall you should see the gym. It’s big. Hop the wall and meet me behind the gym. See you sooooooon!!**

 

The vampire doesn't bother replying. Instead he stands up, pulls out his wallet and leaves a tip on the table before rushing out. As soon as he’s out into the late morning sun, he hisses. His eyes screw shut and he quickly removes his sunglasses from his hat and places them on his face. He keeps his eyes shut until the stabbing sensation leaves his sensitive eyes.  With a grunt he makes his way to where Hinata said to meet. _I’ll be pretty early, but whatever. If it's as secluded as Hinata made it seem, I’ll be fine._

It only takes Tobio five or so minutes to find the right area. He can clearly see the large gym behind the wall the surrounds the school. The vamp looks around, shifting from foot to foot. When he sees the coast is clear, he reaches one hand up, grabbing the top of the wall. Barely putting in any effort, Tobio pulls himself over the wall, his body and legs twisting gracefully over the highest point. He lands on the other side with a soft thump.

He looks on either side of him and is pleased to see no one is around. Tobio walks closer to the gym and sits down next to it, covered by the shadow of the building. The vampire takes off his hat and sunglasses, setting them down next to him. He lets his mind wander as he waits. Thinking of Hinata, as always.

_My Hinata… I wonder if he was feeling sick today. I don’t think I took too much blood. His blood. So sweet, thick and warm. Ugh. So good. Why does he have to be so perfect? Yeah, he’s annoying as hell but so fucking cute all the time. Is he even really human? Maybe he’s like half faerie or something. That would explain a lot. He can practically jump higher than any human I’ve seen and he’s so happy all the time… Most of the time. His smiles feel like I’m looking at the sun. It’s like he’s physically shining all the time…  Fuck. I’m in deep._

Tobio’s thoughts are immediately halted when a strong gust of wind passes him by, bringing along the addicting scent of Hinata. The vampire moans lowly, breathing in the scent as deep as he can. His mouth waters slightly, but he swallows the saliva as it comes. The vamp can hear soft footsteps on the grass near by, so he looks up and waits for Hinata to come into view.

The sunny boy comes around the corner of the gym, holding a brown paper bag filled with pork buns in one hand and two bottles of water in the other. As soon as the younger’s eyes land of Tobio, a cheery grin splits his face.

“Kageyama! You're really here!” Shoyo chirps.

“Of course, dumbass. I said I would come.”

Shoyo laughs brightly, blushing a little, before flopping down next to the vampire and setting the water bottles down in front of the pair. Their knees brush together once Shoyo is settled, sending a shiver up Tobio’s spine. _Too close idiot! Your so defenseless… He looks kind of tired, but he seems ok._

“Well, thanks for coming. I would of been super bored If I had to eat lunch by myself. One of these waters is for you… Anyway, so were you out for a walk earlier?”

“T-t-thanks. Yeah. I get bored sitting at home all day, so I thought why not?” _Fuck, he smells so good. It’s too much. Ok, I’ll just not breath. If I don't I can't smell him anymore. I’ll only breath through my mouth when I talk. I can do this!_

Shoyo nods as he opens the brown bag and pulls out a pork bun. He hands one to Tobio, who reluctantly accepts and then pulls out one for himself.

“These are soooo good!” Shoyo bubbles before taking a giant bite out of the bun.

The vamp nods in agreement before taking a small bite. _Blegh!_ He keeps his face schooled, hoping Hinata wouldn't notice his discomfort. He has to remind himself to move his chest like he’s breathing. It’s harder to do then it seems.

Shoyo polishes off his first bun quickly before pulling out another. He takes a bite, chews, and swallows. He turns to his new friend and playfully smiles. “Soooo. Have any trouble getting here?”

Tobio shakes his head. “No. The gym is pretty big so it wasn't hard to find.” _So cute. I really want to kiss him right now._

“I didn't really mean that… I just meant the wall. Every time I try to get over it, I fall.”

“Probably cause you're so short.”

“HEY! I resent that comment! I’ll have you know that I’ve grown three whole inches since freshman year!”

“Doesn't matter. Still short.”

Shoyo punches Tobio on the shoulder as hard as he can. He cries out in pain when he pulls his fist back, rubbing his knuckles. “Ouch! What are you made of? You're like a rock!”

The orange head, being as curious as he his, grabs Tobio’s arm and squeezes it a few times. The vampire sputters and tries to pull his arm away.

“You Bastard! What are you doing?!” _Don’t touch me so casually! Do you know how hard it is to hold back!?!?!_

“I’m trying to figure out why your arms are so hard. You must work out a lot!”  

“O-of course I work out a lot! I couldn't be the best setter if I didn't!”

“Best setter, huh?” Shoyo says with a giggle.

 _That giggle was cute. What is this kid!?_ “Yes! Got a problem with that?!”

“Nope! Your a real funny guy Kageyama-kun.”

“Eh!? Did I say something funny?”

“Yeah, just now.”

“I don’t get it.”

Shoyo sighs and pats Tobio’s shoulder. “I know, I know. You will understand in time.”

The vampire, who is now completely confused, just nods.

“Annnnyway. What do you like to do for fun besides volleyball?”

“Huntin- I mean… Um… I don’t know. I’ve been reading a lot these last few years.”

Shoyo raises a brow but decides not to comment on the little mishap. “What kind of stuff do you like to read?”

“Mhh… Mystery or fantasy is usually what I read for entertainment. I do a lot of self study, so most of the things I read are educational.”

“What a nerd!” Shoyo teased.

“Shut up! I’m not a nerd… I just like languages, ok? I’m currently learning Italian.”

“Really?! That’s actually pretty cool. I’m taking English classes, but I’m really not good at it.”

“I didn't do good with English when I was in school either. I didn't get better until I went to America. It’s a lot easier to learn something when you see and hear it everyday.”

“Whoa! You have been to America!? Did you see anyone famous?!”

Tobio, in fact did see someone famous. Not that he could tell Hinata. It wasn't like he could just say ‘ _Of course! I saw this really popular volleyball player, who just happened to be really hot so we totally hooked up then I sucked his blood till he passed out. Then the next morning he woke up and I forgot to erase his memory so he ran away and I freaked out so bad I flitted all the way to Mexico.’_ It was not a conversation that either of them were ready for and the young vampire didn't want to relive the trauma. Suga had been seriously scary when he found out what happened.

Tobio suppressed a shiver as he replied. “No. I did see the Statue of Liberty though.”

“Aw! That sucks. I hope I get to meet someone famous one day. Don’t you think that would be so cool?!” Shoyo said with a sunny smile.

 _Fuck, he’s too cute._ “Yeah, I guess it would be cool.”

Shoyo finished off his meat bun and frowned when he noticed Tobio only took a small bite of his. “Do you not like it?” He asks as he reaches for one of the bottle of water.

“Not like what?”

“The meat bun…”

“Oh, no it’s good. I’m just not really hungry right now.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want it? It would be a waste to just leave it…”

“Really?!” Shoyo exclaimed happily.

Tobio looked away before holding out the bun. “Yeah, here. Just take it.”

“Awesome!! Thanks Kageyama-kun! I could eat like ten of these in one sitting, I’ve done it before.”

“You dumbass. Are you trying to make yourself sick? Take better care of yourself.” Tobio grunts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Awww. Your so cute when you care!”

“C-c-cute?! What are you saying!? If anyone is cute it’s you.” _Shit. I just said that didn't I. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!_

Tobio peaks at Shoyo out of the corner of his eye and sees the boy practically vibrating, a dark blush on his cheeks.

“You… You think I’m c-cute?” Shoyo whispers.

The young vampire is lost. He has no idea what to do so he just says the first thing that comes to mind. “Yes… L-like one of those cats you see on those pine videos.”

Shoyo turns to the vamp, looking at him like he has two heads. “Pine?”

“Yeah… You know those short videos people make. I think it's an app or something.”

The orange head laughs loudly, whole body shaking as he does. One hand reaches out and grips onto Tobio’s shoulder, acting as an anchor. “Are you serious? It’s called Vines! How do you not know that? What century are you from?!”

Tobio grimaces, shrugs off the hand on his shoulder and grabs Shoyo’s head with his own hand, squeezing tightly. “This one, dumbass! Who cares what it’s called, you know what I meant!”

Shoyo cries out and tries to pull off the vampires hand from his head. “Owwww!! You are so mean! Let go, Idiot!!!”

Tobio let’s go, but not before pushing Hinata just enough for him to tip over. Shoyo arms flailed around before catching himself. He glared at the vampire as he steadied himself.

“Dang. So harsh. Would it kill you to be a little gent-” Shoyo’s words were cut off my a melodic bell ringing throughout the campus. “Crap! That’s the warning bell. I gotta head back now.”

The orange head jumped up to his feet, brushing off the back of his pants when he stood. He grabbed the empty brown bag and his water bottle before speaking again. “I’ll see you at the park later, right?”

Tobio grabs his hat and sunglasses, then stands up before nodding. “Yeah. At three-ish.”

“Awesome! Well I’ll see you later then.” Shoyo hummed.

He waved before bouncing off, leaving Tobio filled with a mess of emotions. The more he talked with Hinata, the more he wanted him by his side. He was his sun. No matter how cliche it is to say, Hinata was the light of his life. He wanted to know every inch and every part of Hinata. He never wanted anything more in his life. He would be concerned about how important the boy became to him in such a little amount of time, but he just didn't care. All he knew was he had to have Hinata. He was the only one who could make him feel this happy. No one else could.

A rare but genuine smile was on Tobio’s lips, but he didn't know it. As he placed his hat on his head and dark sunglasses over his eyes, he wondered how much longer would he have to wait. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Tobio went up to the wall and pulled himself over. Dropping down on the sidewalk below him, he turned around as gave the gym a wistful look. _I hope he asks to see me again…_ He realized having to wait a few hours just to see Hinata again was becoming too much for him to handle. He craved Hinata’s presence. He wanted to see him again. Right now! _I want him so bad. I need to make him mine. Quickly. Quickly, before anyone can take him away from me!_

Without another thought, Tobio flits back home to get changed into something more appropriate for a volleyball workout. The only thing he could to calm his raging dead heart was counting the seconds until he could see _his_ Hinata once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, thoughts, suggestions are greatly appreciated! I'm definitely the type of writer who gains confidence and inspiration from the readers!  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
